No Limits
by superimperfection
Summary: Their love forbidden, held by limits, but a wise girl knows she has no limits.. Joey Lauren story
1. Prologue

_A girl knows her limits, but a wise girl knows she has NONE_

Didn't see it coming, there was no kind of warning, usually you can sense it, but this time it went completely unnoticed until that very moment, that instant connection.

It was more powerful than expected, it was one of those moments that took your breath away, two people, one place, **one moment**.


	2. Freedom

_Freedom_

"Enjoy yourself girls, behave please and we will see you in a week" Wrapping her motherly arms around her eldest daughter, Tanya pulled Lauren into a tight squeeze almost crushing. "Please Lauren stick to your limits" she whispered sensitively into her ear, hoping she would persuade her daughter somehow to go easy on her first girl's holiday. "Whit, Luce you three stick together okay" was the final word of warning from Tanya as the girls climbed into Max's car heading for the airport. Their first girls holiday, excited didn't even begin to cover it, it was finally a breath of fresh air for the teens who spent most their time in Walford the square offering them anything and everything they wanted at their age. Finally it was time to explore, enjoy themselves and let completely loose. 2 weeks in the Greek island of Zante, was just the ticket. Boys, booze and plenty of banter was their motto nothing was going to get in the way of an amazing holiday.

Touching down hours later, they stepped off the plane, the hot evening air hitting them like a tonne of bricks, the air slightly muggy but was heavier with the smell of freedom.

"Freedom" Lauren muttered, finally feeling happy to be away from home. The turbulence that tended to travel around with the Brannings had taking its toll emotionally on Lauren, to get away was exactly what she needed. The unexpected arrival of her Uncle Derek causing much of a stir as well as his daughter, Alice, who sought him out. More drama for a drama filled family, not that Lauren shied away from drama she tends to embrace it and milk it for all it was worth. Luckily Alice couldn't come on the holiday, it sounded mean for Lauren to be glad her cousin come but truthfully she wanted to be away from all and every family member possible, just enjoy the time with her two best friends, a completely different country.

The first few days of the holiday were spent around the pool. The hotel they had booked sat right in the centre of town, footsteps from the strip which attracted thousands each and every night, heavily known for its clubs and bars much to the girls delights.

"Lo, your so brown already" Lucy winged sweeping her eyes up and down Laurens body, which did feel slightly uncomfortable to Lauren.

"What can I say, the sun loves me" she replied, feeling rather smug that she could catch a better tan than Lucy, who took every opportunity to put Lauren down when she could. It was true though, the sun and heat took to Lauren well, her instantly browning on the first day leaving visible tan lines as she darkened. Her hair seemed healthier, glossy and flawless.

Feeling bored of the pool setting, the same boys stalking around it like they owned the place, staring at the girls as if they were meat, Lauren wanted to go to the beach, enjoy the waves and the sand, try out some water sports. "Who wants to come to the beach?" she chimed sitting up on her sun lounger, her two friends glancing at her for a second before settling back down on their loungers.

"Nah, I'm happy here" Lucy replied, closing her eyes hoping the sun would finally take to her skin. Looking over to Whitney, she seemed content with laying there.

"Well I'm going to beach for a bit, see you later I won't be long" Laurens independence kicking in, she wasn't one for staying in one place; she wanted to try the beach so she was going to with or without her friends. It rarely bothered her, Lauren enjoyed her alone time, leaving her with thoughts and her active imagination. Strolling down to the golden sand beach in her small red bikini that just about covered her modesty and breasts, she found the perfect spot to lay on the beach, throwing her towel down she sat on it, her eyes watching the waves and the people, this was the moment she had been waiting for, surrounded by beautiful scenery as if she was in another world.

Pulling her large black sunglasses from her beach bag, she lay back on the towel, raising her legs slightly, sighing she felt the hot sun beating down but not too harsh as if to burn her delicate skin, although she was way past being burnt, her dark, tanned skin highlighting her bikini further. Feeling herself relax, which seemed odd she was rarely relaxed at home, always waiting for something to happen, it was a nice feeling, strange but nice.

Feeling herself drift off under the sun, a hard ball hit her leg abruptly waking her up. Sitting up she glanced around looking to see where the ball had come from, turning to the right she saw a group of lads smirking towards her, great it was their ball. Grabbing the ball in her hands she stood up, hearing the woof whistles chime from a few of them, causing her to roll her eyes, boys only had a one track mind. Looking down at her feet she shuffled awkwardly as one of the boys came to get the ball from her. Raising her eyes again she lost her breath slightly. The brown haired boy jogging towards her had impeccable chest, toned beyond a joke, her eyes swept up from his impressive chest to his face which was just as impressive. His face handsome, something you would see on a magazine, a strong square jaw, plump full lips and deep brown eyes. He was a god.

"Sorry about that babe" his voice deep and sexy it suited him well. Pulling her sunglasses onto her head their eyes met, their gazes locking for a second before she broke it, realising she should probably say something.

"Lucky I didn't pop it" she smirked, passing the ball into his hands, their fingers briefly touching, Lauren pulling away quickly the feeling of electricity running through her whole body. It was a moment of purity, complete and utter undeniable attraction as their eyes bored into one and others neither wanting to let go and break the contact. Lauren finally moved her hand away, blushing a little at how long she had kept her hand there.

"Glad you didn't, wouldn't of been very nice" he replied, his mouth curling into a smirk, he was slightly caught off guard by her sarcastic comment. Not only did she seem to have a witty tongue, her body was to die for. His eyes burned down her body, stopping for a second at the parts which were covered by her bikini. She was an image of perfection, her curves suited her slender figure, her breasts the perfect size not to mention her model like legs.

"Who said I was nice" she snapped back, raising her eyebrows, she was good, too good.

"You look nice enough" his reply smug as once again their eyes locked for a second time. Cheers and hoots broke their gaze as his friends began making noises as if to say he was cracking on.

"Better get back to your cavemen friends" she uncrossed her arms, pointing towards to large group of boys who were watching the pair interact, it was obvious this god standing in front of her was used to this, he was clearly an expert charmer and she certainly wasn't about to get charmed by him. Her statement caused him to chuckle, she had a way with words, his friends clearly unimpressed her, and he slightly hoped he had though. "Yeah were hunting a mammoth later" he replied, turning away from her, he glanced back watching her lay back onto her towel, her body arching up towards the sun naturally, it stirred something within him. This mystery girl who was beautiful beyond words, wittier than anyone he had ever encounter before had now become his full train of thought, even when he watched her get up and leave the beach, noticing her glance back at him before drifting out of sight.

"shit" he muttered, he hadn't even got her name, or asked where she was staying, he probably wouldn't see her again the rest of his holiday.

Little did either realise, they would soon meet again.


	3. Different

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews on the first chapter, I was going to wait till later to post this chapter but I couldn't resist, I will post another tonight, enjoy :)**

_Different _

Lauren couldn't help but let her thought drift to the stranger she met at the beach. Each time she closed her eyes she pictures his face, his eyes connecting with hers. Closing then once more the image of his perfectly structured body entered her mind, his chest ridiculously defined, his swim shorts hung seductively on his hips, the way his brown her looked tousled and messy completely sexy.

"What's on your mind?" Whitney broke her trance, forcing Lauren to carry on getting ready for the evening.

"Met this boy earlier, he was a god kind of bummed I didn't get his name" she sighed applying the straighteners to her long black hair.

"Babe, there are plenty of boys out here for you to meet" Whitney chuckled, Lauren throwing a towel in her direction.

"He was just different" she replied, it was the truth she was being completely honest, it did feel different when they met compared to other boys she had met; there was an instant connection and attraction. There was this fierce banter between them even though they had only met for a few minutes.

Sliding on her high waist tight black shorts and white bandeau, Lauren was ready for the night out. She barely needed make up only applying mascara to her eye lashes, her skin needing no help as it was perfectly tanned. Her hair hung long down her back almost touching the top of her shorts.

"Let's go get wasted" Lucy squealed tugging both Whitney and Lauren by the hand as they left the hotel for the busy strip. Heading straight into a bar, Lauren bought shots for them to kick start the night.

"Booze, boys and bloody banter" she called out, clinking the glasses together before knocking back the clear liquid. Feeling the warmth trail down her throat she caught a glimpse of Lucy's face pure disgust at the shot they just took, causing her to laugh. Lucy couldn't handle drink like Lauren, although it was a problem occasionally for Lauren, it was her escape route at home; here it was used like every other teen who was on holiday.

"Another?" Lauren questioned, both girls signalling no disappointedly, "Just me then" getting up from her seat and going to the bar. Looking over she watched a few boys descend on Whitney and Lucy, rolling her eyes she decided to stay at the bar for a little while longer, knocking back the shots.

"We are going to that club" Lucy pointed to the huge club in the centre, it looked impressive unfortunately they were joined by the boys who had begun chatting the girls up at the bar much to Laurens dislike. There was only one boy she wanted to see and it was highly unlikely they would meet again.

Walking in, the club was busy, but not too busy where you could barely move, making their way over to a free podium, Lauren and the girls climbed up and begun dancing to the heavy club music, glancing around she noticed everyone was pretty similar dancing, drinking and generally having a good time, she could seriously get used to this kind of life. Grabbing onto the poll to steady herself she looked over to the bar, her eyes scanning the crowd, reaching a set of brown orbs and connecting immediately; it was him.

Blushing as he continued to watch her dance, her hips swaying side to side with the music in time. Her body brushing up against the other girls who had focused on the lads they had come with, Lauren never losing the eye contact with the god. She watched as he made his way over to where she was, holding his arm out suggesting she got down, Lauren quickly whispered to Whitney she was getting some air, before taking his hand in hers the spark rushing through her body once more as he clamped his hands around her waist effortlessly lifting her down from the podium, their bodies grazing together as he lowered her to her feet in front of him. Tugging her hand he led her through the young crowd and outside.

"Hi" his voice practically a whisper but still holding that strong sexy tone.

"Hey" she replied, feeling herself blush at how shy she was being. Lauren Branning never being one for shyness.

"Didn't think I'd see you again" he murmured his voice purring irresistibly.

"Looks like your lucky night then" she smirked, holding her own; she was confident and was going to prove it.

"I didn't ask your name before?" he trailed off leaving space for her to drop her name in.

"Lauren, I'm Lauren" she smiled, his mouth curving into a smile of his own. Holding out his hand he took hers gently "I'm Joey" shaking it politely making her laugh, she was right he was a charmer.

"Your good" she laughed pulling her hand away from his gently, a confused expression sweeping his face.

"What do you mean?" taking a step closer to the girl who had caught his full attention. He watched as she studied him, her eyes trailing down his face, then to his body which was covered by a black tight top with denim shorts exposing his toned thighs.

"You've done this plenty of times" she smirked, "You're a 'ladies' man'" rolling her eyes at him, catching him off guard once more. She had broken through his bold exterior, the one he used on every girl. She was right he was a 'ladies' man' he used the same lines on every girl he encountered, but the one standing before him was different. Firstly she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met, and he had met a lot, her beauty was beyond breath taking, she had flawless skin and hair, tanned skin and deep brown orbs. Her body was in another league, slim but curvy the image of perfection, and lastly he was deeply attracted to her personality her way with words within the time they had met made him laugh, he liked girls who could make him laugh.

"Your different" he commented, watching as her skin flushed pink, the colour suiting her immediately, a shine of innocence beneath the pink blush.

Sitting down on the curb outside the bustling club, the pair delved into conversation finding it easy to talk to one and other, completely discarding the awkward silences between strangers. "How long are you here for?" he quizzed, moving himself closer to the brunette beauty, brushing a piece of hair away from her face and placing it behind her ear she turned to face him.

"2 weeks, well we've been here for 3 days so more like another 11 nights" seeing his face light up a little. "Me too, well me and my mates" he smiled, his teeth glistening white against his tanned face.

"Talking of mates I better go find mine" she sighed, standing up from her seated position brushing the dust from the back of her shorts as he stood up next to her. "Will I see you again?" his comment surprizing her, he wanted to see her again, this god like boy wanted to see plain old Lauren as she usually called herself.

Talking his mobile from his hands, she tapped in her number pressing save she slid the phone back in his hands. "If you're lucky" she smirked, turning on her heel making her way into the club, slightly shaking at her own boldness towards him, glancing back over her shoulder she saw him watching her closely, throwing a wink in his direction she drifted back into the club and out of sight.


	4. Getting to know

**I couldn't resist posting this chapter all your reviews persuaded me & if your really lucky I'll post another tonight :) Enjoy**

_Getting to know_

Stirring from her sleep, Lauren groaned clutching her forehead that was pounding as if someone was knocking on her skull, a hangover to end all hangovers from the amount of alcohol she consumed the previous night. After going back into the club Lauren saw no more of Joey that evening, guessing he had moved onto another club with his friends who no doubt were chasing girls. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of him, her actions the previous night made her laugh, she had acted completely cool when she was actually shaking with nerves, that's how he made her feel, nervous.

Rolling over she noted the two empty beds next to her and a note on the bed side table. Picking it up the note read that the girls had gone to the pool and that they had tried to wake her up but gave up. Sighing she picked up her phone, seeing an unread message appear on her screen from an unknown number. Unlocking the screen she pressed the message icon.

**Nice meeting you again last night, fancy meeting at the beach? Joey x**

She couldn't help but smile at the message, when she gave him her number she never actually expected him to text her, or even if he did it would be days later just to be cool. Once again she was wrong, he text her the following day wanting to meet again. Springing up out of bed she replied to him before jumping in the shower, wanting to feel fresh, her hangover still holding her hostage.

**Sure, I'll be 20 mins, Lauren x**

After showering, Lauren threw on her favourite golden bikini, the colour contrasting against her skin perfectly, leaving her hair wavy she picked up her towel and headed down to tell the girls where she was going. Finding them lounging around the pool once more, this time a few boys had descended to where they were.

"Girls I'm going to the beach, catch you later" she called, stop the conversation between the Lucy, Whitney and the boys. "Why don't you stay and talk to us sexy" one called, smirking thinking Lauren would just give up and come over.

"Rather not mate" she shouted back, the other lads bursting into laughter at their friend's embarrassment. "See you later Lo" Whitney called waving to Lauren who walked out of the hotel to the beach. She had this unusual feeling of butterflies in the pit of her stomach; this hadn't occurred before with any other boy, expect Joey, someone she only met the other day. Spotting him sitting on the golden sand near the water edge, Lauren made her way over, plonking herself down next to him taking him by surprise.

"Hey" she smiled at him as he shot her a large grin, and unexpectedly pulling her into a hug, his strong muscular arms wrapping around her small waist, Lauren returning the hug comfortably as if it was natural between them to be this close after such a short time.

"So I was thinking.."

"Ooo risky" she butted in, making his throw his head back laughing, she was so witty it never failed to amuse him.

"As I was saying, I was thinking you look like a girl who likes to have fun, fancy going on a pedalo?" he smirked, pulling her up to stand with him, pointing over to the 10 pedalos drifting close to the shore.

"You read my mind" she giggled, tugging his hand gently as they strolled along the shore side by side. Lauren loved this sort of thing, the other girls not interested in it at all, only in catching a tan which Lauren wasn't too bothered about because the sun took to her naturally.

After paying for a pedalo, Joey helped Lauren onto the pedalo, one sitting either side as they began to pedal out to sea, Joey doing most the work; he was strong enough to pedal for both. Lauren tipped her head back towards the sun, loving the heat on her face. She caught out the corner of her eye Joey glancing at her, his eyes were deep brown, she noted the sparkle in them, lust maybe?

Stopping in the mid drift of the sea, the shore now looking tiny through her eyes, she turned to face Joey who couldn't stop watching the beauty next to him. Deciding she wanted to find out more about him she threw questions his way.

"Where are you from?" noticing his slightly cockney accent, but he wasn't from where she lived, trust me she would of noticed him if he was.

"Woodford, east London you?" it slightly surprised her he was so close to where she lived, practically a few train stops away, yet the pair had never encountered before now, in a completely different country where thousands go to each year.

"Walford" she smiled quickly, not wanting her thoughts to drift to her home, the sadness and heartbreak they tend to surround that part of London. Joey noticed her face drop slightly as she mentioned where she lived, clearly she didn't want to talk about it, taking the opportunity to change the topic of conversation he pointed to the slide attached to the pedalo.

"Going down this thing for sure" he chuckled, standing up and carefully making his way around to the steps, the pedalo rocking slightly at the sudden movement as he climbed up the stairs, Lauren couldn't help but laugh, watching him trying to fit down the slide, his broad chest creating most the problem, finally fitting he slid down it, his body submerging into the sea, joey resurfaced seconds later, brushing his wet hair away from his face. He couldn't help but smile as Lauren continued to laugh at him, she had the most infectious laugh, her face even more beautiful when she smiled or laughed.

"Come on then, down you go" he said, as Lauren climbed up the steps to the slide, her body fitting down it much easier than his. Holding onto the edge of the slide she smirked at him as he watched her, his body still in the sea waiting for her to join him. Letting go her body slide straight down effortlessly into the deep blue water, her head emerged from the water, her hand running over her wet hair. Joey swam closer to her, his arm snaking around her soaking body, Lauren blushing at the contact. Pulling her body closer to his, their wet skin grazing each other's, she wound her arm around his neck, her fingers instantly touching the hair at the base of his neck. They stay this way for a second, just looking at each other, and the contact electric, she loved the feeling of his arms around her. Joey lifting his free hand to brush away wet hair from her face, placing it behind her ear like he did the previous night. Cupping her soft cheek within his palm, the pad of his thumb brushing over her cheek, he lent in slightly, stopping close to her lips, waiting to see if she was okay with what he was going to do next. She smiled confidently at him, moving her head towards his connecting their lips. It was the moment they had both waited for; it was breath taking, perfect in all sense. As he moved her closer in the water, his lips became rougher on hers Lauren reacting naturally towards it her fingers locking in his hair as he dipped in tongue into her mouth which she gratefully accepted her brushing against his. She couldn't resist wrapping her legs around him, feeling him holding on her in one arm and the other onto the pedalo keeping them above the water. Pushing herself closer, she gasped into his mouth at the feeling of his length brushing against her inner thigh, it made her kiss him harder, feeling his fingers grip tightly to her waist, they weren't going to forget this any time soon.

It was simple yet completely mesmerising, two people, one place and that one moment.


	5. Let's Meet

_Let's Meet_

Joey broke the kiss which seemed like hour later. Not like he wanted to, but he was seriously out of breath and his arm which was gripped onto the pedalo begun to ache. Trying to steady his breathing his eyes never parted with hers, his hand still holding onto her waist even though her legs were firmly wrapped around his waist.

"You are so beautiful" he finally managed to speak, seeing her beautiful skin flush pink once more, clearly she wasn't used to compliments which surprised him she was gorgeous how could anyone not want to compliment this beauty. "Not so bad yourself" she smirked, trying regain control of her flushed cheeks, it was true he wasn't bad, in fact he was beautiful, a beautiful man it seemed silly but handsome didn't seem to express his looks and from what she had got to know he had a beautiful personality.

Dropping her legs from his waist, she climbed back onto the pedalo followed by Joey. Now the pair were both sitting on the back, the clear space allowing her to sit between his legs. Feeling his strong arms once more around her waist she couldn't help but feel she could get used to this.

"Tell me more about you" he murmured into her ear.

"Depends what you want to know, my story is rather long" she replied, she wasn't going to delve deep into her past with practically a stranger, it would for sure scare him off and right now she was quite liking his company.

"Anything" he said simply, truth be told he did want to know anything or everything he could about her. She was fascinating beyond words, the more he knew about her the more he liked her.

Lauren thought for a moment, what exactly was she going to tell Joey. The fact she did nothing all day except draw for herself, that she was a drunk, used alcohol to numb the pain she occurred daily within her family. The fact her family was so messed up they made the Adams family look normal. Sighing she turned to face him, still sitting between his legs, deciding the honest truth was worth it, most likely they wouldn't see each other after holiday so what would the damage really be.

"I dropped out of sixth form, so currently doing nothing except draw, I guess one day I want to be an artist maybe, umm I have a huge family that is pretty messed up and that is kind of the outline of my life" she smiled her small smile, desperately trying not to let it get to her. Joey reached for her face brushing her cheeks tenderly. "Tell me about you" she whispered wanting to get off the subject of her failed life.

"I work at a small marketing company near where I live, I also have a messed up family, a dad I haven't seen since I was 7 and a sister who I am guessing from her last text is living with him" he sighed, their lives were equally as messed up, although his was slightly better because he had a job.

"Your life sounds a little better than mine, expect the dad bit although mine has been around he just has affair after affair so, looks like we both suck" she giggled, trying to lighten the almost dark mood, both dwelling on their fathers. Sure Max had been around all her life, but he had treated the family shockingly, his darkest moment sleeping with her brother's wife, although now it was the past, Lauren felt It haunted her in some, that her life choices, her alcohol abuse was down to it all, all her families troubles.

Joey reached forward, placing his lips once more onto hers, the kiss so tender this time as if to comfort her. Pulling away he flashed her a smile, one she hadn't seen before, so genuine.

"Right madam, better get this pedalo back" getting up, he sat back into the seat where the pedals were, pushing down they began to move towards the shore. Helping Lauren off, he took her hand in his, entwining their fingers so normally, but so comfortably, it wasn't strange to either of them. Joey couldn't resist taking another in-depth look at the girl who was holding his hand. She was perfect, glancing around he saw boys stopping to look at her as she walked past, even though she was holding his hand. Feeling a wash of jealously, which was rare for him he pulled her into his side, slipping his hand down to rest on his hip, Lauren smirking at him knowing full well why he did it. She loved it though; someone was finally being protective of her, she snuggled closer into his side her head almost resting on his chest.

Joey walked her all the way to the front of her hotel, neither wanting to say goodbye but knowing their friends would be wondering where they were for so long.

"So today was nice" she commented, Joey taking both of her hands in his, stepping closer to her. "Yeah it was, want to do it again?" feeling a little nervous asking her in case she rejected him. Once again she surprised him.

"Definitely" a broad grin appearing on her face matching that of his.

"I'll text you then, maybe see you later" leaning down a little as she reached up on her tip toes to kiss him once more. Their lips locking for the third time although it had the feeling of their first kiss. The spark between them undeniable. Who would of though when going on separate holidays these two who were so alike would meet the chemistry readable from afar. Pulling away reluctantly Joey left, Lauren waving him off before turning and heading into the hotel.

"And where have you been?" Whitney raised her eyebrow, the glow radiating from Lauren was clear to see.

"Beach, I told you" she smirked sitting down on the empty sun lounger next to her friend.

"Meet anyone down there?" Whitney pressing her for answers, she could read Lauren like a book, her only friend which could, Lucy tended to get it wrong or only be focusing on herself.

"Maybe" she blushed, covering her face with her towel.

"You met the mystery boy you told me about didn't you" Whit squeal, pulling the towel from Laurens face.

"Maybe" she smirked this time, "He is amazing" she sighed, her thoughts immediately going to him.

"Ooo holiday romance is on the cards for one Miss Lauren Branning" Lauren slapping her friends arm playfully. She hadn't thought of that, a holiday romance is what everyone would class it as, maybe even Joey, thought to Lauren it felt more, they had a connection not just physical attraction but a emotional one, she opened up to a complete stranger one day after meeting him, a pretty big milestone for someone like Lauren who tend to keep everything bottled up.

"Maybe" she replied, because maybe it was a holiday romance, but maybe it could be more.

The day drew to night, the girls once more getting ready for the night out, plenty ore bars and clubs to explore or in Lucy's words "Plenty more boys to explore" causing Lauren to roll her eyes at her friend, she had spent the afternoon with one of the boys from the pool getting rather equated with a certain part of his anatomy.

Lauren secretly hoping she would see Joey chose one of her favourite outfits to wear, knowing he would be impressed by it. The tight fitting black dress, clung to her slender body, with a one shoulder structure Lauren added a plain gold necklace and black sandals she was ready. Whitney and Lucy also choosing their favourite outfits.

Walking through the bustling strip after stopping at a bar for a short while, Lauren spotted Joey through the crowd, his back was facing her but she knew It was him instantly. He was drop dead gorgeous tonight, a tight white polo top which exposed his chest beneath it.

"That's him" Lauren whispered to Whitney pointing through towards Joey.

"Oh my god Lo, he is gorgeous, go say hello" pushing Lauren in front of her, whilst dragging Lucy away from a rather rowdy group of boys.

"I'm going I'm going jeezh Whit" walking ahead of the girls, she expected to be more nervous instead she felt excited to see him once more. The alcohol made her buzz a little but also confident the closer she got she ran a little jumping on his back, taking his by surprise until she whispered "Boo" into his ear, Joey knowing that voice apart from anyone's. Taking hold of her legs he held tightly onto her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hey you" he replied, turning his head to kiss her cheek.

"I knew your behind, spotted it a mile off" she felt cheeky saying that but it was true, Joey laughed stirring the attention from his friends.

"Who is this Joe?" one of them chirped up as joey placed Lauren down on her feet pulling her into his side, knowing his friends would probably try it on with her unless he made it clear she was his.

"This Lauren, Lauren these are my mates, Robbie, Mike, James, Dean and Lucas, the rest are in the club" pointing towards the one they were stood outside.

"Yeah I'll try my best to remember all the names, oh these two are my best friends Lucy and Whitney, girls this is Joey" she smiled at her friends whose mouths were wide open, in shock at how good looking Joey was but also his friends.

"Nice to meet you girls" he smiled politely pulling Lauren to the side as the girls introduced themselves to his friends.

"You look hot" he whispered into her ear, placing a little kiss onto her neck.

"That's what I was thinking about you" she replied, kissing his lips.

"You heading into here tonight?" he questioned, now they had met up he didn't want her to go, if it was his choice he would spend all night with her and her alone.

"Yup, we sure are, come on girls" Lauren shouting taking Joeys hand as their friends followed behind. Getting himself and Lauren a drink they headed to the dance floor which was packed, Candy Club known for being one of the best, the music it played completely current, the drinks cheap it attracted everyone.

Joey pulled Laurens back into his front, his arm winding around her waist. Naturally she swayed to the music playing, her hips swinging side to side but seductively rubbing up against Joey who was behind her. He watched as she danced into him confidently, she was the sexiest girl in the club no doubt about it and she was with him, nobody else but him. Turning her to face him, he clasped his lips onto hers fiercely, her dancing turning him on. Lauren moaned into the kiss as he took charge, his hands drifting up and down her sides, his fingers tracing a new area he hadn't touched, the top of her thighs. Letting his hands work their way back up her body they stopped on her bum, cupping it. Breaking the kiss, they rested their foreheads on one and others.

"Want to get out of here?" she whispered to him, taking him of guard.

"If you want babe, but I don't want to pressure you into anything" making sure she understood fully he wasn't expecting it to happen and if she didn't want to they didn't have to.

"I want you" she replied, her eyes alight with passion and desire. He needed no further encouragement, taking her hand in his, her pulled her through the club, stopping off at their friends.

"Were getting out of here, catch you later" Joey announced, gaining wolf whistles and hoots from his friends, who clearly hadn't had any yet. "Get in their boy" Robbie called.

"At least he's getting some" Lauren snapped sarcastically, smirking and tugging Joey's hand who was laughing with his friends at Robbie who had been put in his place by Lauren.

"Later's lads" Joey shouted, picking Lauren up off her feet, throwing her over his shoulder heading for her hotel.


	6. Bond

**One more cheeky chapter for tonight, spoiling you all but I love getting reviews for my stories makes me want to write more and post more :) This is a naughty chapter M rated of course, Enjoy and i'll be back tomorrow x**

_Bond_

Joey placed Lauren down onto her feet as they reached the hotel. Lauren suddenly feeling really nervous as she led him through reception, up the stairs to her room. Stopping outside the door she took a deep breath to steady herself. When she had random hook ups at home she was too drunk to remember being nervous, but this time she had barely any alcohol in her system, all her insecurities rising to the surface displayed in front of Joey.

Placing his hands on her shoulder, he felt her shaking a little. "We don't have to do anything babe" his mouth close to her ear, he felt her relax a little from her tensed position. She thought for a second, he was offering her a way out, they didn't need to do anything, but she knew deep down she wanted to, more than she ever wanted to before. She embraced the feeling of his hands on her skin, knowing when they did have sex the feeling would be even better.

"No I want to, I'm just nervous" she chuckled awkwardly, opening the door, Joey following her in and shutting it behind them.

"Do I make you nervous babe?" as he stalked towards her, Lauren not knowing where to position herself in the room. Lauren nodded hesitantly, no words able to form a sentence. "You make me nervous too Lauren" he whispered, bending down slightly so he was at her level, their eyes connection as they always did.

"I do" she croaked, the shocked tone in her voice evident.

"Yeah babe, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met I don't want to screw it up" his voice mimicking her whisper. Once again her beautiful pink blush formed on her cheeks, his voice hitting her core, she felt warm, her heart felt content, her body felt a rush, she wanted to do this.

Pulling his face closer to hers, she let out a deep breath she had been holding in before slamming her lips down onto his, trying to convey as much passion into the kiss than she had ever done before. Joey attacking her lips with as much passion as Lauren was displaying, he felt her arms snake around his neck her body tortuously close to his own, her breasts pressing into his chest, her lower half rubbing up against his.

Letting his hands slide up and down her sides, he picked her up gently, Lauren wrapping her legs firmly around his waist like she did when they were in the sea; Joey couldn't help but smirk as her core touched his. Joey pulled away looking for the bedroom door, "That one there babe" pointing to the door which was closed. Connection their lips once more Joey headed towards the bedroom, one hand leaving Laurens bum to open it, edging in Lauren still tightly wound to him he closed it behind them pushing her body up against it. Feeling the door hit her back gently, she opened her eyes to see him staring at her, that same look he gave her before this time clear as day, lust. Removing her fingers from his hair, her hand drifted round to the buttons at the top of his polo shirt, popping them open and tugging at the bottom of it pulling it swiftly over his head. Once again her eyes darted to his chest, so defined, broad and masculine. It sent shivers down her spine just how gorgeous he was. Joey pushed her further into the door using it to prop her little body up, his hands left her body as he unzipped his denim shorts, letting them drop to his feet as he stepped out of them.

"Babe you have too much clothing" his lips attacking her exposed neck, sucking on the skin, his fingers brushing the one shoulder dress off as it hung just below her bra, picking her up again, his free hand pulled it from her body leaving it discarded on the floor with his clothing. For a spilt second the pair gazed at each other their eyes roaming over the body standing in front of them, Lauren went to cover her body with her arm, her insecurities taking over once more. Even though Joey had seen her in a bikini, for some reason he seeing Lauren in her underwear was different.

"Don't babe, you beautiful" tugging her arm away from her body, his eyes burning down her figure and back up again to meet her glistening eyes. Stepping forward she cupped his face bringing his lips down to meet hers, kissing him as a thank you. Sweeping her back up into his arms he carried her to the bed, laying her down softly onto the sheets, Lauren pulling herself further up the bed, Joey joining her seconds later. His fingers brushed across her bare skin, the touch igniting a feeling within her body, a spark lacing through her skin. Reaching behind her he unclasped her bra, Lauren pulling it from her arms and chucking it onto the floor. Biting down hard on his bottom lip he found it different to stifle a moan. Her breasts were even more perfect than he imagined, yes he had imagined them. His hand hovered over one before placing the soft skin within his palm, looking at Lauren her head tipped back at the sensation, pulling him on top of her Lauren hoisted her leg onto his hip, his erection brushing against her thigh. Letting out a soft moan, she used the heel of her foot to push his boxers down, Joey kicking them off as they reached his feet. She gasped taking in the sight of his impressive manhood as joey paid attention to her breasts, he couldn't seem to leave them.

"Joey" she whispered, breaking his trance, their eyes locking, his hand leaving her soft breast, reaching down to her lace knickers, sliding them down her legs.

"Are you sure?" wanting to make sure she was one hundred per cent happy with doing this. "Yes babe" she replied, reaching over to the bed side table and pulling a condom from it. Ripping the packaging with her teeth, she rolled in onto him, Joey impressed at her confidence when it can to protection. With all the encouragement he needed, he entered into her, Lauren throwing her head back with pleasure, his eyes rolling back in his head. This was more than either could have imagined, their bodies connecting perfectly as if they were made for one and other. The passion intensified as he continued to thrust into her, his climax reaching closer each time she mumbled his name, caught up in her own orgasm. Never had she imagined when she came on holiday she would end up have the most breath taking sex of her life, he was reaching every point possible, her body never feeling this way before.

"Ah fuck" he hissed, his peak hitting, sending a shock wave through his body, his muscles tensing as it did so, sending Lauren over the edge, her head buried into his chest. Taking a moment before moving, their foreheads rest together, breathing heavy and uneven. It wasn't just sex, it was pure and utter undeniable love making. Although they weren't In love at that point, they were well on their way, both heading into a passionate affair.

"Lauren, that was.. Wow" he struggled to find the worst that gave justice to what he just experience. No other girl satisfying him that way, and to be honest he had been with a lot of girls, his bad boy image disappearing fast each moment he spent with this girl.

"Oh my god" she gasped, giggling into the pillow as Joey rolled onto his side to lay next to her. "What?" he quizzed, his arm naturally draping over her body.

"That was the best sex I've ever had" she giggled, feeling a little shy at her words, hoping he felt the same. Pulling her naked body next to his, his kissed her neck. "It definitely was the best sex I've ever had babe" relief washing over her.

Lying there, silence filled the room, the enormity of what they both had just experienced hitting them. Lauren couldn't stop smiling, Joey watching her as he face lit up, when she smiled he smiled, a bond already between them, only knowing each other a few days, **fate** had dealt a card, which way were they going to play it.


	7. Falling

_Falling_

"Lauren", stirring from her sleep she heard her vice whispered again, glancing around the room thoroughly surprised to see Joey still asleep next to her, his arm draped over her waist. Looking across the room to the doorway she saw Whitney and Lucy jumping up and down, waving at her. Groaning she slid herself from his embrace, Joey shifting a little at the movement, picking up his t-shirt from the floor she threw it over her head, pulling her hair out of the collar. Tip toeing over to the door, she closed it behind her.

"Someone's been naughty" Whitney giggled, dragging Lauren into the kitchen area. Rolling her eyes, she knew her friends would react this way if they spotted Joey in her bed. Once again she was surprised he hadn't left when she fell asleep, instead choosing to stay and sleep with her.

"How was it?" Lucy poked, wanting to find out all the juicy gossip she could. Knowing Lucy it would be talked about by her constantly telling everyone once they got home, airing all Laurens dirty laundry for each person in Walford to talk about.

"I'm not telling you" she hissed at Lucy, desperately trying not to wake Joey.

"Gah fine, I'm going to the pool" huffing she picked up her towel stomping towards the door, deliberately slamming it shut. "Going to kill that girl" Lauren whispered.

"So now she's gone, spill the beans" Whitney giggled again, watching as Lauren blushed.

"It was amazing, like I swear he is some sort of god" she sighed, her imagination drifting to the boy who was lying fast asleep in her bed. He was an expert lover, knowing which parts of her body to focus on, Lauren never having an experience like it.

"Oh my god, you like him don't you" Whitney poked Laurens arm, watching her friend go red once more. "Yeah, so much, I've known him what 4 days but I like him so much already" ginning ear to ear.

"Go for it Lo, from what you've told me he lives near us, it wouldn't be difficult to see him after this" Whitney honestly so happy that her friend was shining inside and out. This boy breaking through all her defences she put up from all the hurt and heart break she had incurred.

"Maybe" she whispered, glancing towards the door, "I better go back in there" pulling Whit into a tight hug. Whitney was definitely her best friend, she understood Lauren for who she was embraced all her faults just like Lauren did with her.

"Later's babe" Whitney let go, picking up her towel to join Lucy down at the pool.

Taking a deep breath before she entered back into the room, she felt nervous again, the alcohol she had last night provided a large confidence boost, now she was completely sober her nerves came right back to the surface again. Pushing down the handle she crept back into the room, sliding into the bed her body moulding perfectly into his open arms. She felt him pull her flush against his naked chest, her arms tightening around her, his nostrils breathing in her scent, his nose buried into her hair. Lauren couldn't help but embrace the fleeting thought that she could get used to this. Being firmly wrapped in his arms, as if he was protecting her at all times.

"Morning" he whispered into her ear, making her jump slightly, she thought he was still asleep. Rolling over to face him, she brushed the hair away from her face.

"Morning" she smiled, her happiness exceeding. "I didn't expect you still to be here" she whispered feeling a little silly that she had doubted him.

"Of course I would be" he smiled, kissing her lips softly. "Last night was amazing" his lips still brushing teasingly over hers.

"It really was" she blushed, feeling his fingers on her cheek. "This colour is gorgeous" he loved it when she blushed, knowing his words had affected her the way he wanted.

"So what now?" she quizzed, curiosity getting the better of her. She didn't want to fall in too deep with the possibility that it may not even go anywhere after this point. Sitting up in the bed, his head resting against the headboard he stared at her intently. Seeing deep into her soul, he noted the worry in her eyes, the fear of heartbreak prominent.

"I like you Lauren" he stated simply, seeing a face encroach on her face. "I like you too" pressing a little kiss to her cheek.

"I want to see you after holiday, that's if you want too" he smiled at her, once more her face lighting up. "You read my mind" she giggled, feeling him pulling her into his side, her head resting onto his chest. Her fingers making patterns on the bare skin.

"So I was thinking, and before you butt in with your, 'risky' comment you will like my idea" he chuckled, Lauren laughing at how well he knew her already. "oo please carry on sir" she patted his stomach, signalling him to continue.

"Water park day?, your friends my friends it will be a laugh" tilting her chin up so he could engage her reaction.

"Sounds perfect, I'll round up the girls, meet you there at half 11?" glancing at the clock which show the time 10am.

"Deal, I better get off babe" wrapping his arms from around her body, picking up his boxers from the floor, he pulled them up followed by his shorts. "Going to need my top babe" he smirked, seeing her wearing his top turned him on thoroughly, knowing she had nothing on underneath.

Confidently, she pulled it over her head, throwing it at his gawping face at her naked body once more. "That was a good call by me" he smirked, his eyes travelling up and down her naked frame.

"Stopping doing that perv" she giggled, throwing a towel at him, Joey quickly dodging out the way of the object heading his way, Lauren bending down and placing one of her tops onto her body. The disappointed evident on his face. Walking around the bed she took his hand in hers, leading him to the door, reaching up, she kissed him once more, only a small tender kiss as she knew they were meeting later on, much to their delight.

"Catch you in a bit babe" His lips connecting with hers once more before opening the door, "Oh Lauren, last night was the best" he smirked, his comment catching her off guard, her beautiful pink blush taking over her skin once more.

"Bye" she waved, closing the door, she leant against it, releasing a breath she didn't realise she had held onto. For a moment she stood there, the events of the night replaying in her mind, the way his hands grazed down her body setting it alight. How their bodies connected perfectly, the way his eyes darkened throughout their love making, desire written in his orbs. Shaking her head she scrambled into the bathroom, getting ready for the Water Park, already desperate to see him again, she was falling and there was no denying.


	8. Young

**I am hoping to update again tonight as it is my birthday tomorrow so I wont be able to post a chapter tomorrow, and I am hoping to post one Saturday before I go out :) Hope you enjoy this, the holiday will be ending so.. back to reality (But that's not for a few more chapters hehe) **

_Young_

The girls met Joey and his friends outside the Water Park which luckily was only a 10 minute taxi journey from their hotel. With such confidence Joey took Lauren's in his, not caring what his friends would be thinking. The girls were impressed with his attitude towards their friend, scared of her being mucked about, but Joey seemed different, he actually cared which was a change from the string of one night stands Lauren had incurred during her darker period.

"What one first?" Joey questioned as they entered into the park. Looking round, half the boys, Lucy and Whitney decided they wanted to go on the double dip which looked terrifying to Lauren who wasn't a fan of heights, instead opting for the lazy river, Joey going with her instantly, the other half of his friends choosing another water ride.

"You didn't need to come on this with me" as she slid her body through a rubber ring, Joey doing the same. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else babe" he said cooly to her as they began drifting around the lazy river. The sun beating down on the pool water, Lauren lent her head backwards dipping her long glossy hair into the water, once again she took his breath away, her body arching as her hair soaked in the water.

"Babe, please" he murmured to her, pulling his rubber ring next to hers. "What?" she smirked knowing full well what he was talking about, but making him say it out loud was much better.

"You know what, doing that makes me want to re-enact last night" his lips tickling against her ear, as he tried to control his voice level knowing there were families around who wouldn't appreciate hearing the details of last night's sex session. She couldn't help but laugh, it shocked her how open he was towards her, but how much of an effect she had over him.

"If you're nice, we might just" the twinkle in her brown orbs evident to Joey. "I'm you to that" he smirked, pushing her rubber ring forward, Lauren spinning it faster as they reached the end of the river. Picking her up out of the ring, he held her in his arms for a few seconds, her wet body up so close next to his. "Down boy" she whispered, knowing if they stayed in this position it would awaken a part of his anatomy for everyone at the park to see. Dropping her down, he took her hand once more to go explore.

Walking around the park, she couldn't help but notice how normal they looked. Hands and fingers entwined, walking side by side, talking, laughing and generally being young. They looked like any normal couple, except they weren't, they weren't even a couple, they were strangers who only met a few days ago, but have a common ground, an understanding of each other, and a connection.

"Should we try that one?" pointing to a large water slide, Lauren gulped it looked awful. "Umm I'm not great with heights" she hesitated not daring to look at his face, he was probably thinking what a wimp. Cupping her cheeks, he lifted her face their eyes meeting, "I'll be right there with you" the promise in his words almost curing her fear. Nodding she let him take her towards the large park ride, climbing up the million stairs Lauren began shaking the ground becoming distant. Joey engulfed his arm around her pulling her tight into his body, his other arm carrying the double rubber ring.

Reaching the top, the lifeguard placed the ring Joey was holding in the top of the flume. "Babe go in front, I promise I'll be right behind you" trust pouring from his eyes, promising he would be right there. Standing there she had the choice whether to trust him or back away, her brain couldn't make up its minds, her heart telling her one thing, head the other. Deciding life was too short to hesitate, she took his hand in hers, stepping into the front of the rubber ring and sitting down, Joey sitting in the back, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. "I'm proud of you" kissing her cheek softly, signalling the lifeguard to let go of the float. Closing her eyes she felt it move, Joeys arms tightening around her, she couldn't help but scream as it sped down the slide, jolting sharply around the turns until it reached the bottom, submerging both of them. Spluttering she surfaced, Joeys arms once again going around her body as he lifted her from the water. "Oh my god" she squealed, pushing her wet hair away from her face. "Did you like it?" he laughed, placing her down on her feet, she looked at him as if to say 'are you being serious'. "Never again" she muttered, taking his hand to find their friends, who most likely had enough of the water park.

Arriving back at the hotel, the boys bid goodbye, Whitney and Lucy disappearing inside leaving the pair outside talking. Each moment she spent with him, she could feel herself falling for him, he was everything she could ever want, sweet and tender, caring and strong, he made her feel invisible.

"Fancy dinner later?" hesitating a little, he wasn't sure if she was getting sick of him now, having spent the past days together. For Joey he wanted to spend as much time with her as he could, this beautiful girl had captured his heart, stripped him of his bad boy image, but most of all she made him feel alive.

"Sounds great" she smiled back at him, her arms going around his waist burying her head into his chest. Joey hugging her close, kissing the top of her head. Vowing to see her later, the pair parted, heading separate ways, Lauren wanting to shower and get ready for dinner.

Joey arrived back at his hotel, flopping down on the bed, he lifted his top off, Laurens scent strong on it from each time she hugged him. Robbie walked in, noticing Joey in a dazed, guessing first time what or who exactly he was thinking of.

"Mate you got it bad" patting Joey's shoulder, freeing him from his Lauren trance.

"I know" he sighed glancing to his friend who was his oldest, the one he could talk to about anything. "She is just one in a million I swear".

"She is certainly something, I mean she is so fit, why are you always lucky" Robbie laughed, Joey smirking, his friends were for sure jealous that he got Lauren.

"I know her body is just as amazing as her personality, she keeps me on my toes mate" rubbing the back of his head.

"She is the fittest girl I've ever seen, proper nice too good banter" Robbie replied, Joey launching his top in his direction. Sure Lauren was fit, but he was the only one aloud to say it, she was his and he wasn't letting go of her anytime soon. He was glad Robbie liked her, how could anyone not like Lauren she was an infectious spirit, the funniest person they were likely to meet, not afraid to join in with the joke.

"You know a jigsaw puzzle, my life is like that and she was the missing piece" Joey sighed, although it was completely cheesy it was the gods honest truth, he had always been missing something from his life, when he met Lauren he realised she was it, the **last piece**.


	9. Official

_One more chapter to last you till Saturday hopefully, thank you for the birthday wishes! Enjoy the chapter :) Also anyone who wants to follow me on twitter you are more than welcome, although I don't discuss my stories on there so if you wish to know anything PM me on here :) I keep things separate- alouisematthews _

_Official_

Pulling the chair out for her to sit down, Lauren blushed sitting down on the chair, Joey effortlessly shuffled her forward, before sitting down opposite her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, her beauty beyond words tonight. Wearing a white strapless dress that sat on her thighs a large gold necklace added to the outfit she was stunning, her hair neatly plaited to the side the end resting on her shoulder.

"You look gorgeous Lauren" placing his hand on the table, taking her within it naturally entwining their fingers. How was it normal for these two to feel so comfortable in each other's company after such a short time? This was something that happened in films, go on holiday, meet someone unexpectedly and then fall in love, yet it was becoming a reality both would embrace.

"Thank you" she replied, squeezing his hand, her thumb brushing his knuckles.

"You don't need to thank me Lauren, it's only the truth" he smiled back at her. He wasn't one for giving compliments to girls, occasionally his sister and mum, only telling them what they wanted to hear, he was used to girls falling at his feet, not needing to make them feel special, yet with the beauty opposite him, it was almost necessary for him to compliment her, he couldn't help it, he wanted to tell her every minute how stunningly beautiful she was.

After ordering their food, they delved into casual conversation; it flowing between them without any awkward silences, there was always something to talk about neither needing to think about it first, it was all just so natural.

"So are you going to show me some of this art you do when we meet in London?" Joey was generally interested in what she loved to do, knowing she was most likely amazing at it.

"I can show you now, pass me your napkin" pointing to the folded napkin under his arm, passing it over to her, he watched as she pulled a pen from her clutch bag. "Why do you have a pen on you?" he laughed, it never failed to amuse him the amount of things girls could carry in their purses even the small ones like Lauren was using tonight. "I'm a girl we have everything on us" she replied, clicking the ball point pen placing it down onto the napkin, her eyes occasionally flicking up to Joey's face then back down onto the napkin.

5 minutes later, she popped the pen back into her bag, taking a large breath she passed the napkin back over to him. "It's not great, the napkin was harder to draw on than I thought" she blushed, never showing her attempts at drawing to anyone before not even her parents.

Studying the image before him, he had guessed right she was an amazing drawer, even thought I was on a napkin drawn with a pen, it was outstanding the detail she conveyed on his face breath taking, she captured him perfectly. Even the detail in his hair was carefully drawn. "Lauren this is so good" he smiled at her again, "you don't show people these do you?" pushing her for a little bit more detail about herself always desperate to know more.

"Nope, you would be the first" she laughed nervously, "You think that's good?" pointing to the napkin, she thought it was pretty awful, but she had the tendency to really criticize herself.

"Good? Babe its great I can't wait to see more" emphasising on the final part, he wanted to see more of her work, hitting Lauren that he defiantly wants to meet up when they were home neither would be able to walk away at this point, they were in too deep.

Their food arrived shortly after, Lauren feeling completely famished; the day at the Water Park made her hungry. Tucking into her pasta, she couldn't help but notice Joey watching her eat whilst he was eating. "I have never known a girl to have such a healthy appetite" he smirked "Usually most girls don't like eating in front of boys".

Lauren laughed, choking a little on her pasta, patting her chest she took a swig of drink, "I'm not most girls, if I'm hungry I'm gunna eat" her fork picking up another piece of pasta popping it into her mouth. "Good, I'm glad it's kind of sexy" his voice purring at her over the table. Lauren felt the atmosphere in the room change, his eyes like the previous night turning dark with lust again. Reaching her leg out she brushed her foot up and down his leg, seductively getting higher and higher up his leg, until it reached is crutch.

"Hurry up and eat, then were going to your hotel" his voice fully of authority sending shivers down her spine, her mouth drying up. She would never usually like a man being so demanding but with Joey she knew he was joking, he would never force her into anything she didn't want.

"Yes sir" she giggled, finishing up her food, Joey's gone in record timing, paying the waitress, he took her hand, leading her towards the hotel. The electricity running through their hands, sparking up a flame within their bodies. Reaching her room, she found herself being thrown over his shoulder as he entered the room, kicking the door shut going straight to the bedroom. Placing her down on the bed, their clothes were soon stripped away, Joey almost tearing her lace knickers off of her much to Laurens amusement, she never knew someone who wanted her so badly, his eagerness to make love to her once more prominent. Minutes later the pair lay in a hot mess, body parts tangled and entwined as they panted trying to regain a normal breathing pace.

"Just like the first time" he choked out, his breathing still raged. Running her fingers through her sweaty hair, her head resting on his chest. "Do you think it will be like this when we get home?" looking up at him, his face turning into a small smile.

"It will be better" stating a fact, leaning down to kiss her soft lips.

The room went peaceful, the pair enjoying time alone together, never wanting it to end, but knowing the holiday would be over in a few days. How would being home effect their bond, would life get in the way of them being together, being a couple. Lauren didn't even know if they were a couple, if they were even exclusive. She wanted to be more than anything, but was waiting for him to say it first, her insecurities taking over again.

After an hour or two, Lauren and Joey headed to the club where their friends were at, with only a few nights left they wanted to enjoy the buzzing nightlife while they could. Lauren made her way to the bar, getting a drink for herself and Joey, she felt a hand rest on her waist, not his hand, someone else's. Turning to face the bloke stood next to her, she decided to be polite not the usual Lauren who would of thrown a sarcastic harsh comment at him, moving his hand off of her waist she smiled at him, "Sorry, I'm with someone" she felt confident saying it to someone she didn't know, plus Joey wasn't around to hear it. "It's okay we all share in Zante babe" the bloke smirked his hands going back onto her waist. "Well I don't" pulling herself away from him the uncomfortable feeling setting in.

"You okay babe?" Joey was suddenly behind her, appearing out of nowhere exactly when she needed him, could this boy get any better.

"Yeah, some people can't take a hint" hissing a little, Joeys arm as expected wrapping solidly around her waist. Shifting positions with her so he was now next to the bloke "She's my girlfriend mate, back off yeah?" his voice stern, maybe even threatening. Lauren blushed snuggling into his side, he said she was his girlfriend.

"Oh sorry pal, no offence" the bloke holding his hands up and backing away, leaving a very smug Joey with Lauren. "Girlfriend aye?" raising her eyebrow she couldn't resist wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah that's what you are" he smiled, putting it so simply, they were together.

**Exclusive.**


	10. Hello, Goodbye

**Thank you all for the birthday messages, I had a lovely day, sorry this chapter is only short I have such a busy day ahead but I promised a post so here it is, I hope you like it and I will be back tomorrow with a few chapters :) (the drama begins...oo I'm mean) **

_Hello, Goodbye_

After the girlfriend declaration, the couple went from strength to strength enjoying the last few days of their holiday before having to head home separately. What worried Lauren the most was that as soon as they got back home his feelings would change towards her, that he would see her differently in her home setting. Being in Walford brought back the worst sides of Lauren, everyone knowing her history, her family's history and she wanted to shield Joey from all of this.

The final day of the holiday soon arrived, luckily Laurens flight wasn't till the afternoon and Joey didn't leave till the following morning. Spending the last day together seemed perfect, Joey picking her up from the hotel and heading to the beach, Lucy and Whitney still in bed nursing a killer hangover.

"Can't believe the holiday is over already" Lauren sighed, sitting between his legs on the sandy beach, she would miss these moments with him, just the two of them, no family interrupting or questioning the change in Lauren. "I know, it's been sort of epic" he chuckled, his fingers brushing up and down her thigh. "I promise as soon as we get back I will call you, seen as you are my girlfriend" kissing her head.

Turning to face him, he smiled back at her "I will never get bored of hearing that" she giggled leaning forward and kissing his lips softly. "Hearing what?" he replied cupping her face as she position herself on his lap. "Girlfriend, it's got a nice ring to it" she smiled, truthfully she loved that she was his girlfriend, a firm label on what they had. Wrapping his arms around her he couldn't resist kissing her again and again, each time their lips met it set his body alight, his heart pounding in his chest, Joey was falling in love with Lauren quicker than he ever imagined.

"I'm going to miss this" she sighed, pulling away from him, resting their foreheads together, his brow furrowing a little, they weren't breaking up, they would still see each other what would she miss. "What do you mean?" he replied, looking deep into her brown eyes. "It just being us, when we get home we have to bring our tragic families into it, I'm scared it will be ruined" ducking her head down onto his chest, hearing his heart beating through his strong exterior.

"Baby, that will never happen, there's two people in this relationship, me and you no one else matters" his words sinking in hard, they weren't going to allow their families to ruin what they had. They might be tragic at their lives but these two were going to make it work in the real world.

"I think my dad will like you" she smirked. Max would love Joey, he was strong, protective, and he had a career and most of all he would take care of Lauren. "Good I'm glad, I would say my dad would love you, but he doesn't even love me so" he sighed, Lauren sitting back up, his eyes looked watery, the relationship with his dad had obviously reached an all-time low. "I don't need your dad to love me, I just need you to" she whispered, they had never discussed love; it was the first time the word had cropped up in conversation.

"Lauren, you won't ever have to doubt that, I am falling in love with you" his eyes shining complete truth, hitting a cord in her heart, no one had ever said those words to her before. Most of the time Lauren didn't think she deserved to be loved, her mistakes, and her family's mistakes being the front post for this thought.

"I'm falling for you too" she replied, watching his face light up, a huge smile sweep across his face, cupping her face once more his lips touched hers. Kissing her softly at the beginning, he felt her running her tongue along his bottom lip accessing entry into his mouth. Moaning into the kiss he picked her up, Lauren now straddling him, her crutch grazing over his, her finger knotting in his hair. Becoming breathless, Lauren pulled away leaving Joey pouting, her phone began to ring, she knew what this meant, and it was time to go. Standing up reluctantly, Joey took her hand in his once more as they began walking back to the hotel.

Helping the girls down with their cases, Joey and his friends gathered outside to say goodbye. The boys each hugging the girl's separately as Lucy and Whitney got on the coach leaving Lauren to say goodbye to Joey. Sighing he pulled her into his body, her arms wrapping around his waist, unexpectedly tears formed in her eyes. Titling her chin up, he saw the sadness in her eyes, "See you soon baby" his lips kissing hers. "Text me when you land" Lauren nodded, hugging him tighter not wanting to let go, desperately holding onto these last few seconds with him. Pulling out of the hug, she let go of his hands, making her way over to the coach. "Bye Joey" her voice almost whispering, "Bye babe" he smiled, trying to keep his own emotions in check as the coach doors closed behind her and set off towards the airport. "I love you" he whispered the coach now in the distance, Robbie patting his back as they turned and walked away.

Sitting down in her seat, her head resting against the window, the tears fell freely, Lauren occasionally brushing them away with her thumbs, his scent still strong on her clothes. It was now the tests of time, when they finally arrive back home would they be able to survive as a couple, or would the real world bring them back down into a crash landing.

_ Sneak peek Chapter 10 - Unexpected _

_"Joey?" her voice almost a whisper _

_"I need to go" scrambling for the door_

_"How could you" _

**_Duff Duff Duff_**

**Back tomorrow :) **


	11. Unexpected

_Unexpected_

Lauren and Joey had been back a week now, and as promised he called her straight away, not only because he promised, but he was desperate to hear her voice. Missing her being around him all the time.

"Hey baby" she could sense he was smiling, the happy tone in his voice evident.

"Hey you, I miss you" she giggled, she felt like a 16 year old school girl with her first boyfriend. Lauren only ever had one boyfriend that being Peter Beale when they were younger, it was nothing compared to being with Joey as a women now. He made her feel things she never thought she deserved emotionally and physically.

"God I miss you too Lo, can we meet soon? I'm settled back at work so you just let me know time and place" he was so eager, they hadn't seen each other since arriving back, and to be fair it was killing him a little, she was the brightness to his day, each day on holiday was just as amazing as the day before with her.

"Defiantly" she squealed, luckily her house was empty she couldn't resist running around living room like a kid at Christmas.

"You sound as excited as I am, how about tomorrow lunch?" hoping she would be free to see him, unsure he could go another day without seeing her, a week was far too long.

"Just so happens I'm free" she blushed, excitement taking over. He wasn't even with her and he could make her blush still.

"Perfect, I got to work the morning so how about you come to my work, there is a restaurant nearby is the best I swear" he replied.

"That's great, text me the address I'll be there, I better go dads got me doing some advertising rubbish" she sighed, their phone call being too short, she could talk to him forever.

"See you tomorrow baby" he smiled to himself, he never thought he could be so affectionate with a girl, he felt like he could say anything to her and she wouldn't think he was being cheesy.

"Bye babe" she whispered, sighing the phone line went dead. Lauren placing her phone back in her pocket and heading for the car lot. Opening the door she found her dad and Uncle Derek. For some reason her uncle gave her the creeps, his hair slick back with too much gel it was unreal, he always seemed to have a smirk plastered across his face as if he was secretly happy at others misery which he tend to cause. He was her least favourite uncle in the family, her Uncle Jack had won her affection when she was younger providing some stability when the family hit rock bottom. It was fair to say Derek didn't particularly like Lauren either, thinking she was a lost cause or damaged goods and a bad influence on his daughter.

"Alright Lauren?" Max turned to face his daughter. He had missed her when she was away, Lauren had always been his favourite, not that he would ever say, parents aren't meant to have favourites but Lauren and Max had a bond even after everything he had done, she was still a daddy's girl and would call him out on his faults which he liked.

"Yeah, I've done the adverts, but I can't do anymore tomorrow I'm going out" passing over the completed adverts, her dad seriously impressed with her artistic talent.

"Where are you going tomorrow?" Max quizzed, flicking through the adverts.

"Just meeting a friend from holiday" she replied, she wasn't going to tell him she was meeting her boyfriend who she had only known for 3 weeks, who happened to be a few years older than her. "I better go, bye" she smiled politely at Derek, kissing her dads cheek and heading to find Whitney.

"You wanna rein her in Max, she will only cause more trouble, meeting random people" Derek snipped, his dislike for Lauren evident. "She's not like my Alice, she's a bad influence" pushing Max's buttons once more.

"Well thanks for the parenting advice Del, see you later" Max snapped back, signalling towards the door for Derek to leave. There was only so much he could take of Derek on a daily basis.

The following day came around, Lauren had spent most the night picking and choosing the perfect outfit, changing her mind constantly, but it is a women's purgative to change her mind. Finally choosing something wear she settled into bed with only a few hours' sleep, worry and nerves taking over her. Waking up at 10am, Lauren groaned, god she felt exhausted, stretching her long legs she got out of bed, making her way into the shower hoping it would wake her up a bit more because right now she was like a zombie.

After managing to shower and have a bite of toast, she changed into her outfit. A tight bodycon skirt with a electric blue sleeveless shirt tucked into it, put with her wedged black boots. Tying her hair up into a ponytail and adding a dash of make up to her well-tanned skin she was ready to meet Joey. Heading to the station she hoped on a train, his directions to his work on her phone. Feeling the butterflies in her stomach she couldn't help but feel extremely excited to see her boyfriend, god if she could she would see him every day, Lauren falling a little harder each day for him.

Jumping off the train, she walked out the station, following his instructions until she reached a tall white building, a sign saying 'Ross Marketing' glancing down at her phone, she had reached his work. Once again a wave of nerves hit Lauren as she stood awkwardly outside his work. Joey came out the main door to his building, stopping Lauren instantly; she was bending down tying the lace on her boot. Smirking he tilted his head sideways her bum in his direction. Walking up slowly behind her, he sneaked his arms around her waist feeling her jump at the contact.

"Hi baby" he whispered into her ear, feeling her relax back into his arms. Turning to face him she slapped his arm, "Joey" her voice almost a whisper, "You scared me" she exclaimed, her hand resting on her beating chest.

"Sorry it was too hard to resist" he chuckled, pulling her flush against his rock hard body. Snaking her arms around his neck their lips connected, the spark stronger than it was in Zante. Dipping her tongue into his mouth, his brushed up against hers as they dominated for control of the kiss. Pulling away as it began to get rather heated on a public street in London, Lauren blushed resting her head onto his chest, his fingers tracing up and down her back.

"Lets get some lunch" taking her hand in his, they walked towards a small restaurant a few blocks down. The conversation flowing as they reacquainted themselves with each other. Sitting down in the restaurant, they ordered their food.

"How has it been since you been back?" Joey quizzed, from what Lauren had told him, her home life was rather rocky, it would be fair to say she hated it.

"Umm, okay I guess, dad gave me a project like I told you, got me thinking about my future I guess" she replied tucking into her food, Joey watching her amused once more.

"That's good then baby" he smiled at her, glad she was thinking ahead to what she wanted to do. She had talent and it was only right if she got to share it with the rest of the world.

"What about you?" she pressed, loving hearing about his work and life, knowing she was now a part of it.

"Work is going well, busy but good, I've spoken to my sister, she is living with him" his teeth gritted as he mentioned his dad, Lauren reached across the table squeezing his hand gently. "Anyways, I hope you don't mind, but my sister is popping down in like half hour just to say hello, I thought I could introduce you, if you don't think it's too soon" hoping she wouldn't think he was rushing it, introducing Lauren to his family was a big step for both of them, he didn't want to scare her away before they had even a chance to flourish.

"No that's fine, I'd love to" she smiled back at him. If his sister was as nice as Joey was she wouldn't have a problem. Finishing off their lunch in deep conversation, Joey glanced over to the door, seeing his sister walk in, a huge grin on her face. He had told her he was having lunch with his girlfriend and she had immediately wanted to meet the girl that captured her brother's heart. Waving her over, Lauren failed to notice she had arrived.

"Hey" he moved away from the table a little engulfing his sister into a hug, shadowing her from Lauren. Standing up, Lauren straightened her skirt out turning to face Joey and his sister.

"Lauren" Alice proclaimed, looking up at Joey confused. Lauren stood for a second, as if time had come to a standstill. Looking between Joey and Alice, she couldn't get any words out, her mouth drying up, and the pit of her stomach churning. Surely not, surely Joey's sister wasn't in fact her cousin Alice. Gulping it hit hard, Joey was her cousin.

"Alice how do you know Lauren?" Joey broke the silence, he was seriously confused.

"Joey, this is our cousin Lauren, Lauren Branning" she looked at her brother the heart break in his eyes as he looked at Lauren who still failed to say anything.

"I need to go" scrambling for the door, Lauren finally managed to speak, her head was spinning she felt faint.

"Wait Lauren" Joey called after her, but she was gone, the door slamming shut behind her. Dropping down into the chair, Alice sat opposite him, she couldn't think of anything to say to him. Joey had told Alice all about this girl who he was in love with.

"I didn't know Al, I swear" he voice rather muted, swallowing hard on the lump in his throat.

"How could you" she replied, "I didn't know her till a few months back" she continued hoping in some way she was making him feel better, but failing miserably.

"I didn't even ask her last name when we met, it was sort of then and there, we fell hard" he whispered, rubbing his forehead that was now pounding hard a headache approaching as he tried desperately to get his head around what just happened. For once in his life he had found someone he had connected with instantly, his heart now beat for her and no one else. Yet as it had just begun it was being ripped away in the harshest possible way. They were family.

Found this chapter hard to write, so I hope you all liked it (or not) because its rather mean, anyways I promise another chapter later on, hopefully I might be able to surprise you all with where this is going :) x


	12. Revelation

_Revelation_

Running, she just kept running until she found herself outside number 5 Albert Square. Her vision was blurred the tears creating a barrier, rushing up the stairs she fiddled with the keys until they opened the front door, slamming it behind her. Forcing herself to climb the stairs to her shared room. Letting her body finally collapse on the bed, the sobs ripped from her chest, crying into her pillow that was now stained with mascara. How could this happen now? Her head spinning with a million questions. Wiping the tears that fell fiercely down her cheeks, Lauren looked in the mirror, her face blotchy and red, her eyes swollen but most of all her heart was broken.

Her heart had been shattered into a million pieces, yes she had fell in love with Joey, she had planned on telling him how she felt, the well-known words 'Life's too short' ringing in her ears all the time. But that had now been ruined, he was her cousin, her own flesh and blood, they shared a family. His dad was her vile uncle; they were connected by one man, which they both hated.

Rubbing her eyes that now began to dry, she laid down on her bed, letting the emotional exhaustion take full effect. Glancing at her phone, she had no messages or missed calls, Joey hadn't even tried to contact her, see if she was okay. Sure he was most likely as devastated as Lauren but if he cared for her as much as he said he did, surely he should of attempted to call her. Throwing her phone back down, she rested her head on the tear stained pillow, drifting into an exhausted sleep.

Joey was no better than Lauren, after saying bye to Alice; he headed to his apartment, throwing his keys down on the hall table and sitting down in the living room. He stared at the wall in front his thoughts firmly on Lauren. He was worried about her, she was fragile, the news they both received would have rocked her to the core. Picking up his phone he called the one person he knew he could talk too.

"Mum" his voice croaked, the tears edging closer and closer.

"Joey, honey what's wrong?" Jane's voice panicking, never had she heard her son so down he was clearly close to crying and Joey never cried.

"You know Lauren the girl I told you about" his voice trailed off, saying her name even hurt.

"Yes honey, Is she okay?" confused more than ever now.

"No, we both aren't, she's my cousin mum" his voice finally breaking, letting the sobs fall from his lips.

"Joey, I'm coming over" Jane put the phone down, heading for her son's apartment, he needed her now more than ever.

20 minutes later Jane arrived at Joey's apartment, letting herself in with the key he gave her, she was shocked to find her son practically curled up on the couch, his cheeks streaming with tears. "Oh Joey" she embraced her son, letting his head rest on her shoulder as she rubbed his back trying to soothe him.

"What did you mean by she is your cousin?" she asked, Joey now calmed down, the tears had stopped falling. "She's a Branning mum, Derek is her uncle" he sighed, rubbing his head, still trying to get around what had happened a few hours ago. He had a girlfriend one he was actually in love with, for it only to be torn apart.

"Do you love her?" Jane pressed, never seeing her son this way about a girl. She knew his reputation as a player; he had never been one for love. But this time he was different, he was hurt.

"Yes, more than anything, she's my other half mum" he broke down into tears again. The realisation of his loss hitting him hard.

"Then it doesn't matter honey, go and get her" Jane proclaimed, Joey raising his head to look at his mum, who had always been so open and understanding. "You know I can't do that mum" he sighed, confusion once more sweeping across her face. "Why not?" reaching for a tissue and passing it to Joey.

"Alice, I can't hurt her" looking down at his hands, his sister was one of the most important people in his life, he wouldn't hurt her, he refused to. She had suffered enough during her life, it was time he protected her from it.

"She will understand honey, if you love Lauren you should be with her, it's your life Joey" Jane tried to reason with him, knowing he was too stubborn for his own good. He would put Alice's feeling before his own, even if it meant he would lose the person he loved.

"No she won't, if I do this then she will know the truth it will tear her apart" shaking his head, he would hurt Alice for the world.

"But you're willing to hurt yourself and might I say Lauren as well, no doubt she is heartbroken right now" she exclaimed, trying to get through to Joey.

"I don't want to hurt her, but this will kill Al" his thoughts drifting to a fragile Lauren, who most likely had her head in a bottle of Vodka. This worried him; she had opened up a little about her alcohol abuse but never went to deep, the memories too vivid in her mind.

"Alice will get over it" Jane said bluntly, getting frustrated with her stubborn son.

"How will she get over the fact I'm only her half-brother, she won't want me in her life" he sighed, he imagined the look on his sisters face when he told her the truth, she would be devastated.

"Your still her brother, only because you don't have the same father doesn't mean anything, but it does mean you and Lauren aren't related" seeing a little smile creep onto his face.

"I need time to think" he replied, standing up he gulped down some water, unsure what to do next, he had a choice to make, tell Alice the truth and be able to be with Lauren or not, and right now he had no idea what to do.

"Joey, if you really love this girl, then you will do whatever it takes" Jane put it bluntly, picking up her bag; she kissed his cheek and left Joey to his thoughts.

**Duff Duff Duff.. ooo I think I may have to post one more chapter tonight If I have time :)**


	13. Choice

_Choice_

Joey paced his living room; it was fair to say his head was spinning. What was the right choice? Hurt his sister and hope she gets over it or say goodbye to Lauren forever, the possible love of his life, it was a tough choice. Snapping his head up, he stood still for a second, his mind making his choice for him. Grabbing his car keys, he rushed from the apartment, hoping into his car, setting the Satnav to Albert Square, Walford, where both his sister and Lauren were.

Lauren awoke 3 hours after she had fallen to sleep. Her felt numb, her body shaking due to lack of food and drink, not that she could face eating. Sliding out from bed, she walked downstairs finding the house empty and a note on the side.

'Going to the pub, Abi is with Jay and Oscar is staying at Denny's, see you later, Mum & Dad xx'

Scrunching the note up she threw it into the bin. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard and the bottle of wine from the side, she shifted into the living room, slouching down on the couch. Leaving the T.V off she sat in silence, the only noise to be heard was the gulping from Lauren as she downed glass after glass of wine hoping to find some sort of relief. Feeling more than a little buzzed, she slid on her coat, slamming the front door shut behind her and wandered over to R&R needing some sort of normality.

Pulling up at the square, Joey switched off the engine his eyes trailing over the door numbers, spotting the black door of number 5, then number 23. Stepping out, he walked over to number 23, taking a deep breath he knocked, hearing shuffling around before footsteps towards the door as it opened. "Joey" Alice squealed pulling me into a hug. "Come in" she held up the door letting Joey walk past, pointing him into the living room. Glancing around he noted some of Derek's belongings things he remembered from when he was a child.

"Is he here?" he looked over to Alice, who shook her head "He's at the pub with Laurens dad" she sighed feeling guilty mentioning her name in front of her brother.

"We need to talk Al" he sighed, taking her head and sitting down on the couch. Her eyes were wild with curiosity, Joey had never been to the square even when she asked him, or begged him he never did, and now suddenly he was here. "Sure what is it Joe" she smiled, the smile that broke his heart, how could he do this too his little sister, rip away everything she knew and loved.

"Do you know where Lauren is?" changing his course of words, changing his mind once more.

"By now, after this afternoon she is probably in R&R the club nearby" she sighed, she had got to know her cousin well after the months she had been here, she knew of her alcohol abuse and how she used to it to forget the pain she was in. Lauren had opened up to her after a very drunken night.

"I need to talk to her, I better go find her" kissing her cheek he got up, shot her a small smile and left the house, heading for R&R, preparing himself for a conversation he's rather not be having. But he had to put his sister first he wouldn't hurt her, instead he would hurt himself.

Walking down into the dark, the music pulsed through his skin; glancing around the room he saw the busy bar, but no Lauren. Shifting around a bit he carried on looking for her, spotting her slouched in the corner of a booth, surrounded by a group of boys. Her eyes were barely open, her long black hair partially covering her face. Making his way through he reached the table. Pushing past the boys, he reached Lauren, taking her hand in his, her pulse was weak. Picking her up he carried her up the stairs, reaching the outside of the venue. Placing her down on her feet, he brushed the hair away from her face, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Lauren, are you okay?" her eyes locked with his, he was here.

"Joey" she whispered, opening and closing her eyes again just to check she wasn't asleep or in hallucinations.

"I'm taking you home Lauren" he sighed, picking her up once more as her head rested against his chest. Walking away from Lauren would be the hardest thing he would do. He loved her a little more each time he saw her, right now his heart was beating faster for her. Lauren curling closer into his arms, he loved her being in his arms. Reaching number 5 he felt for her keys in her pocket, pulling them free from her jeans and opening the door, shutting it behind them. Placing her down on the couch he walked into the unfamiliar kitchen finding a glass and filling it with water.

"Why are you here?" she sighed, rubbing her head as a hangover set it early. The amount of alcohol consumed taking its affect.

"We need to talk, you're my girlfriend, well I don't know anymore" he sighed, pacing her living room, Lauren was following him with her eyes. "Ugh stop pacing your making me dizzy" she choked, her head resting into her hands again.

"We can't be together" he stated, sticking a dagger into her heart, causing as much pain to himself as to her.

"I know that, your my cousin" almost feeling sick as she announced him as her cousin. Joey swallowed hard again, he wasn't her cousin, but he couldn't admit that, he was protecting Alice and putting her feelings first. Lauren watched him, his expressions causing her curiosity, why did he look that way when she said cousin.

"What is it Joey?" she stood up, moving towards him, hoping he would look her in the eye.

"Nothing Lauren, I need to go" moving past her, feeling her grab is arm, spinning him back around to face her. "You're hiding something" looking him straight in the eye, her outburst taking Joey by surprise. "I'm not" he proclaimed, trying to shake her free but, his body was doing something else, moving them closer together. "Joey I know you more than you think, I know when you're hiding something, I know the look when you're about to kiss me, when you're about to brush my hair behind my ear, when you are about to joke about with me" Joey was taken aback; she knew more about him than he realised. Stepping forward he cupped her cheeks, his heart taking over his actions.

"I can't do this" he whispered his lips so close to hers it hurt not to touch them.

"Why not? It doesn't matter than we're cousins it's not illegal" she cried, pulling herself closer, wanting to feel him close to her. "JOEY" she shouted trying to shake whatever he was hiding from him.

"Because of Alice" he sighed, he wasn't planning on telling Lauren the truth, knowing she would fight for him if he did.

"Why?" she pressed, knowing he was close to telling her.

"Because, she's only my half-sister, Derek isn't my real dad but she doesn't know" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, the truth realising from his body a wash of relief hitting him. Lauren stepped back,  
taking in the news, only a few hours ago she was heartbroken, falling in love with a cousin she didn't know she had, now she was hit once more with the fact he wasn't her cousin, but couldn't be with her to protect his sister.

"So that's it then, we can be together but we can't because you don't want to hurt Alice?" the tears forming in her eyes once more.

"Please don't cry, don't make it harder than it is" he whispered, his thumbs wiping away her tears.

"I think you should go I can't see you, if I can't be with you" she cried, pushing away his hands.

"Baby, you know I want to be with you, but this would kill my sister" looking at the girl who was breaking down in front of him.

"I think you need to have a little faith in Alice, she is stronger than you think, and you are still her brother" she muttered, feeling a little angry. She knew Joey was protective but he was giving up his own happiness.

"Maybe your right" he sighed, Lauren looking up at him. Was he messing with her feelings, giving her hope for something that wouldn't happen.

"Don't say things that you don't mean" feeling the tears coming once more. Joey walked over to her cupping her small face, seeing the fear written in her eyes.

"I love you" he whispered, pouring his heart out then and there.

"I love you too" she smiled, letting the tears fall unsure whether they were happy or sad tears.

"I promise, I'll tell Alice, I promise we will be together" placing his lips down onto hers hard, he had wanted too since this morning, showing how much he loved her in one kiss. Tonight it was just the two of them, the rest of the world could be dealt with tomorrow.

**I hope you liked this chapter :) Back tomorrow, it will be late though sorry guys!**


	14. Trouble

_ Trouble_

Joey had stayed at Alice's that night, not wanting to be caught by her parents until he had explained everything to Alice. She deserved to know first before anyone else found it. Lauren reluctantly let him leave not without pouting and causing him to doubt leaving her.

"I promise I'll see you tomorrow" he smiled at her, Lauren pulling her best pout, Joey brushing his thumb over her plump lips. "I love you" leaning in to kiss her, Lauren winding her arms around his neck, pulling him suddenly into her body, a hiss releasing from his mouth.

"I love you too" she whispered, her lips teasing against his, before pulling away abruptly and shutting the door. If it had been any longer she wouldn't of let him go, but he needed to do right by Alice, and her finding out that he stayed at Laurens wouldn't be the best way.

Joey struggled to sleep that night, tossing and turning as he slept on the floor of Alice's room, Derek unaware he was there, after failing to return from the pub, Alice assuming he was staying with a lady friend, although this thought churned both their stomachs. How would he break it too her? Who would she take the news? Would it matter that they were only half brother and sister. Reaching for his phone he text Lauren, knowing she would be awake, she said she would be unable to sleep that night too, just as worried about Alice as Joey.

_'You awake? J xx'_

_'Of course babe, can't sleep L xx' _Joey chuckled quietly, he knew she would reply practically instantly.

_'I miss you, its torture your only across the road J xx'_

_'Gah don't its killing me, we haven't been close in weeks, I kind of need you L xx' _Lauren blushed sending this message, knowing Joey would be grinning from ear to ear reading it. He was just as desperate to be with her as she was.

_'Tomorrow me & you my apartment no excuses J xx' _Lauren squealed a little Abi stirring in her sleep, before snoring again.

_'I nearly screamed and woke Abi up lol, I'm so game, night love you L xx'_

_'Love you too J xx'_

Resting his phone back, he couldn't help but think how he made the right choice, Lauren was his present and future, she made him smile just by texting him, he couldn't bear to not be around her, his thoughts were constantly clouded by her, they weren't meant to be it was fate that they met on holiday. Looking at his sister he knew tomorrow would be one of the hardest days of his life, but he just couldn't say goodbye to Lauren, he was in too deep.

The night soon turned to day, Joey exhausted from the lack of sleep he had from the previous night. Alice was her usual chirpy self, excited to spend the day with Joey. "Ready to go Al?" he smiled, Alice linking her arm through his as they walked towards the local park, Joey preparing himself to tell Alice the truth. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, as they sat opposite each other on the park bench. "Lauren" he stated, starting off this way would be easier than dropping the huge bombshell first.

"Did you find her?" she smiled small, hoping she wouldn't hurt him too much.

"Yeah I did, I need to tell you something" he rubbed his forehead, knowing her reaction before she knew everything. "What is it Joey?" reaching across she grabbed his hand smiling at him.

"Were together" he put it simply, watching as she retracted her hand. "But you know your cousins?" furrowing her brow together. "Yeah that's the thing Al, I love her, she loves me were being together" he sighed knowing he was reaching the difficult part. "People will judge you Joey, your cousins" trying to reach her brother, trying to make him think about it.

"But were not" he sighed, seeing the confusion written across her face, "Yes Joey you are, we are her cousins" she stated, what one earth was he chatting about. "You're her cousin, I'm not" his eyes locking with hers, she was now confused more than ever.

"What do you mean Joey?" her voice faltering a little, what was he telling her.

"Derek isn't my dad" he put it simply, watching as her face fell, the tears welling in her eyes. "What?" her voice almost whispering it, Joey tried to reach for her hand but she snapped it away. "I'm not Derek's son, my dad left a couple of months after I was born, then mum met Derek, he wanted me to be his so my surname was changed to his, then you came along, I just didn't want to hurt you, but I love Lauren I want to be with her and for that to happen I had to tell you" trying to reason with Alice who now had tears falling down her face.

"So you hurt me to be with her, I'm your sister" she cried, getting up from the bench, rushing away, Joey followed her, "Alice wait" he shouted, Alice practically running from him. She turned the corner back onto the square when she spotted Lauren walking through the gardens.

"Lauren" she shouted, running through to her, Lauren stopped watching as Joey turned the corner running after Alice. Oh god she knows, Lauren took a deep breath trying to steady herself.

"Alice" she smiled, trying to front it, as Alice got closer she saw the her cheeks tear stained. Alice walked straight up to Lauren, Joey close behind her, without a second thought she slapped Lauren, leaving her cheek stinging, her mouth hung open in complete shock, Joey had paused as if time had stopped did Alice really just do that. "This is your fault, you ruin your only family now you have to ruin mine" she screamed at Lauren, tears bordering her eyes, the shock of the slap hitting her as hard as the words that came from Alice's mouth.

Pushing past Alice and Joey, Lauren headed towards the market, cupping her face, Joey had tried to stop her but she didn't speak, he could see the tears in her eyes, the hurt behind them. "You are so out of line Alice" he hissed his teeth gritted together, he knew she would take it hard, but to physically and emotionally abuse Lauren was taking it too far, it wasn't her fault, he chose to tell her the truth, he wanted to be with Lauren.

"She has ruined everything" Alice cried, Joey rubbing his forehead. "No Alice she didn't, it was my decision to tell you, I love you Al, you are my sister, but I love Lauren too" turning away from her he had to find Lauren, knowing she had gone to find some relief from alcohol, Alice's words would have cut deeply, they were close. "Joey where are you going?" Alice sobbed watching her brother walk away from her.

"To find Lauren, you've hurt her Al" he threw the comment over his shoulder, his anger for his usually understandable sister reaching boiling point.


	15. Finding Her

_Finding Her_

Joey had spent the rest of the afternoon trying to find Lauren but he had no hope, after checking all the pubs and clubs in the area he began to seriously worry about her, he needed her to know that they were still together, that he hadn't changed his mind. Deciding it was about time to find her parents and let them know what happened, he headed to number 5 probably for the most awkward conversation of his life. Knocking lightly on the door he heard shuffling around before the door opened. A slim ginger haired man stood the other side, followed by a short blonde women clearly his wife, these were Laurens parents.

"Can I help you?" Max enquired, staring at the young man before him.

"Oh sorry yeah, um I'm Joey, Alice's brother" placing his hand out to shake with Max. He watched as the pair exchanged confused looks before Max shook his hand. "Derek's boy? He never said" Max sighed, allowing Joey to come in out of the cold. "Well no, not Derek's he's not my real dad" Joey stated sitting down on the couch, Max sitting on the chair opposite, Tanya close to his side. "Oh that's why then, so Joey how can we help you?" Max handed Joey a glass of whiskey, sipping on his own as he looked at the young man before him.

"Its about Lauren" he watched as they exchanged another confused look. "Wait how do you know Lauren?" Tanya chirped up wondering how this stranger knew her daughter.

"It's a long story" he sighed "We met on holiday, we were both in Zante, practically same place same time randomly bumped into her and got talking" he smiled, his thoughts drifting back to their first meeting. Lauren laying on the golden beach in her red bikini, huge sunglasses the look on her face when the ball hit her, the look in her eyes when she saw his.

"What are chances?" Tanya blurted out, Max rubbing his head still confused as to where this was heading.

"Lauren is my girlfriend" Joey said, looking up from his glass to her parents, who had their mouths wide open. "But your cousins?" Tanya said, her forehead creasing up. "We didn't know when we met, one thing lead to another and well I love her and she loves me, plus were not cousins, Derek isn't my dad" Joey sighed, placing his glass down, a silence filled the room.

"That's why she has been a completely different person since being home, happier" Max replied, looking at the boy in front of him who had Laurens heart and happiness. "Does she know about the connection?" he continued, wondering if Joey had the chance to speak to her.

"Yes, I told her, but we aren't cousins so we want to be together" hoping her parents would accept them and not make it harder than it already is. "Anyways the reason why I am here is, I told Alice today that Derek wasn't my dad she never knew until now but I had to tell her to be able to be with Lauren, Alice got upset and hit Lauren, since then I haven't been able to find her, I was wondering if you had seen her" the worry in his voice evident, Lauren meant the world to him and the fact he couldn't find her scared him a little.

"Oh god" Tanya sighed, "Have you checked all the pubs, she had a thing with alcohol" Tanya hushing over the end statement. "Lauren told me about all of that, and yes I have I can't find her" the shocked expression once more appearing on their faces, Lauren had finally opened up to someone.

"If she comes home we will let you know Joey" Max handed him his phone, Joey tapping in his number so he could be contacted.

"Thank you, you've been really kind" Joey stood up shaking Max and Tanya's hand before leaving number 5 heading home to his apartment. He would come back and see Alice tomorrow hoping she had calmed down and had a chance to think things through.

Driving back to his apartment he couldn't think of anything else other than Lauren, where she could be, how she was doing. He wished he knew of places she would go but he didn't know that side of her well enough, hoping he would help her get through those phases of her life. Parking his car in the garage he walked around to the front of the building and into his apartment block. Jumping in the lift he tapped in the number for his floor waiting to get to his apartment he was exhausted. Shifting out the lift he turned the corner; he closed his eyes and opened them once more just to check his eyes weren't deceiving him. Lauren was crouched outside his door, her head resting on her knees. Sighing he walked over to her, crouching down to her level he brushed away the hair from her face, Lauren flickered her eyes open, seeing Joey in front of her.

"I've been worried about you" he whispered, seeing a small smile creep across her face. "Sorry" she replied his face softening. "Never had someone worry about me before" she whispered blushing a little, pulling her up to standing he engulfed her into a warm hug, kissing the top of her head.

"I looked everywhere for you, didn't expect you here" he murmured into her hair, her soft cheek pressed against his chest. "You said you& me your apartment later, so here I am" she smirked, looking up to face him. A grin wiping across his face. "Should have known" kissing her lips softly. Finding his keys he shifted her to his side, opening up the door to his apartment and leading her in.

"Nice place" Lauren glanced around. His apartment was furnished modern, black leather sofas facing each other, a large flats screen TV on the wall. His kitchen decorated similar, but what shocked her the most was how clean it was, usually boys are messy. "Thank you" he smiled at her, taking her hand and leading her over to the couch, sitting down and pulling her down onto his lap. "Are you okay?" he brushed the hair away from her face, sighing at her reddened cheek, Alice really slapped her hard. "Yeah I'm fine, how are you?" her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck. "I'm okay its good it's all out in the open, I just have to see Alice tomorrow, hopefully she has calmed down" he replied. "So now it's all out in the open, we can be together?" she hesitated hoping he hadn't changed his mind about them. "No doubt about it baby" he smiled at her, bringing her face closer to his, kissing her softly, Lauren shifting on his lap so she was now straddling him, her thighs tightening against his.

Pulling her hand around to the front she began unbuttoning his shirt, pushing off of his broad shoulders revealing his much missed chest. Skimming her fingers down his chest she stifled a moan in her lips. Joey pulled her top from her body, his hands running up and down her sides, Lifting her a little he pulled the skirt from her lower half leaving it on the floor next to his shirt and now his trousers. Lauren couldn't resist but grind her crutch over his, awaken his erection. Tipping her head back it allowed Joey access to her neck, sucking on the sweet point he discovered on her neck. Allowing her fingers to roam to his waist band of his Calvin Klein boxers, she tugged them from his lower half, Joey kicking them free from his feet, paying attention to the underwear left on her body.

Soon afterwards her underwear had been discarded, Lauren lowered herself onto him, Joey filling her perfectly, and they were made for each other. Revealing in the feeling of his beneath her she began moving faster on him, trying to reach the release both had missed since being back from holiday. Each time they made love it was just like the first, just as special, just as good. Feeling her inner walls tightening around him, he knew she was close, Lauren resting her forehead on his as their orgasms neared. "I love you" she choked out, tipping her over the edge, "I love you too" he gasped, releasing within her, feeling Lauren sag against his body, her head resting onto his chest.

Rolling off of him, she placed on her knickers and covered her body with his shirt, snuggling back into his chest once Joey had put his boxers back on. "I met you mum and dad today" he murmured, Lauren looking up at him. "What? Do they know everything?" she quizzed, knowing how honest Joey was, he would of most likely told them everything. "Yeah, I had to, I was worried about you then I ended up talking with them, they are fine about it babe" he smiled, seeing her soften; she knew her family would love Joey, probably even more so now.

"That's good then, one less thing to worry about" she smirked, maybe happiness was on the cards for her, although it had never been before, maybe fate was going to let her have some.

"We're going to be happy Lauren, I promise" kissing her head, pulling her closer into him.

"I'm holding you too that" her arms tightly around her boyfriend, this was how it was going to be from now on.

_Sneak Peek – My Son_

**Lauren stood there awkwardly, shuffling her feet.**

**"He said you were gorgeous, he wasn't lying"**

**"It's wrong, can't you see that?"**

**Their eyes locked, his burning with rage.**


	16. My Son

_My Son_

Lauren awoke the next day in Joey's apartment. Rolling over in bed she expected him to be there, instead her felt a piece of paper. Sighing she reached for it, her tired eyes trailing over the note that told her, he had to go to work and would be back lunch time and for her to wait for him. Smiling she chucked the note into the bin, picking up his shirt she through it over her underwear and shuffled into the kitchen, hunger kicking in.

Searching the cupboards and fridge she got out the perfect ingredients for a bacon sarnie, her favourite. After making her breakfast she cleared away what she had used, putting it back where she found it. Lauren sighed resting against the kitchen counter, she could see herself here, living with Joey, she had only stayed here one night but felt more comfortable here than she did at home. Deciding to have a nose around his apartment she found some paper and a pencil, settling down on one of the couches, the TV subtle in the background she began sketching, something she hadn't done for a while. Finding herself getting lost in drawing she failed to hear the front door unlock and then shut quietly behind. Glancing up for a second Lauren let out a shriek, a random women standing in the hallway of Joey's apartment.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" the women stepped further into the apartment, noticing Laurens attire, her small frame swamped with one of Joey's crisp white shirts.

"No I'm sorry I didn't mean to scream just caught me off guard" she replied, tugging on his shirt to cover more of her body. "You must be Lauren" the women said, moving closer towards a very confused Lauren. "Sorry who are you?" Lauren rubbed her forehead, had she met this person before.

"I'm Jane, Joey's mum" she replied, smiling and extending her hand out to Lauren, who now looked rather embarrassed about how she looked. "Lovely to meet you, give me a second I will just change" Lauren blushed quickly walking into Joey's bedroom to throw on her clothes before entering back into the living room.

"He said you were gorgeous, he wasn't lying" Jane commented, seeing Laurens face flash red again. "Thank you" she replied, brushing her hair behind her ear, facing Joey's mum.

"I'm guessing Joey told Alice about Derek then?" Jane filled the silence between them, Lauren looked up to see the women before her smiling a little, she obviously knew everything, once again Joey's honesty shining through.

"Yeah, she didn't take it too well, in fact I got a nice slap" Lauren now chuckled; she found it strange that her quiet, petite, sweet cousin actually slapped her, they were defiantly related, Lauren slapped people a lot. "Oh god I'm so sorry Lauren, I'm sure she didn't mean it, she gets her temper from Derek" Jane replied, feeling a little embarrassed at her daughters outburst.

"It's fine, water under the bridge" she smiled, Jane seemed genuinely nice she could already see traits of Joey within meeting this women for a few minutes. They had the same eyes, the same smile, and the same gentle nature. "My son loves you" she smiled, watching Laurens face light up, "I love him too" Lauren replied.

"So you draw?" Jane pointed to the paper on the glass table, Lauren blushed once more, Joey was the only one to have seen her drawings, occasionally her dad had but he never paid much attention.

"Yeah, kind of a hobby" Lauren replied, passing Jane her drawings the first one of Joey. It took her breath away; the detail of his face and features was that of a professional artist. "Lauren these are amazing honey" she smiled at a shy Lauren. "Thank you" Lauren replied politely, maybe her art was better than she thought.

"Would you like some lunch Jane?" Lauren got up, walking over to the kitchen setting out two plates. "That would be lovely" she smiled, watching the young girl working her way around her sons kitchen, she belonged here, with Joey, everything he had told her was accurate. Lauren was breathtakingly beautiful, she was sweet, she blushed at any sort of compliment and she was made for him. After Lauren made some lunch for herself and Jane, they sat chatting, just general conversation, Lauren asking all the things girlfriends ask their boyfriends parents. The two got on so well, Lauren even found herself opening up to Jane about her life, something she only did with Joey.

Joey arrived back from work just after lunch, he was planning on taking Lauren home and seeing Alice. Unlocking his door he heard two voices from his apartment. Glancing around the corner he spotted his mum and Lauren chatting as if they were old friends. He couldn't help but smile, he knew that his mum and Lauren would love each other, they were pretty similar in many ways.

"Hey" he smiled, walking over to his mum kissing her cheek, then kissing Lauren, sitting down next to her. "How was work?" she questioned, snuggling into his side. "Fine thanks, I should be getting you home, plus need to sort it out with Alice" throwing a look at his mum, "I think you should come too mum" Jane nodded in response, Alice should hear it from her as well. "Okay I'll just get my bag, and then we can head off" Lauren hopped off the sofa, going into Joeys room to get her belongings.

"I love her" Jane whispered, a grin appearing on Joey's face, "Me too" he replied, smiling as Lauren reappeared with her bag.

Arriving back at the square 20 minutes later, Joey took Laurens hand as the three of then walked to number 23. Knocking on the door, Alice appeared seconds later her eyes puffy, she had obviously been crying. "Mum" her voice was a whisper, "I think we need to talk" Jane said, walking into the house followed by Joey and Lauren.

"Why didn't you tell me mum?" Alice was pacing the room, occasionally throwing dirty looks at Lauren and Joey who were still hand in hand. "It was easier not to, then Joey met Lauren and you know the rest, for them to be together you had to know" Jane tried to reason with her daughter who was on full stubborn mode.

"But them two, they are practically cousins still" Alice proclaimed throwing her hands up in the air, "Its wrong, can't you see that?".

"No Alice, it's not, they aren't blood related, you need to pack this in now" Jane's voice rising a little out of frustration, sometimes Alice could be so like Derek it hurt. Alice huffed sitting down on the couch, all three looked towards the door as they heard the front door open and slam shut.

"Dad?" Alice called, Jane paled considerably, and Joey tensed up clutching tightly onto Laurens hand. It would be the first time in years either had seen Derek, and quite frankly neither wanted to again. That's when Derek appeared in the door way, his eyes darting straight to Jane's, his face washed with shock, he never expected to see her again, moving his eyes away from hers, he spotted Lauren, her hands entwined with Joeys. That's when their eyes locked, his burning with rage, he knew in that instant what had happened.

All hell was about to break lose.

Back Tomorrow :) x


	17. Ugly Side

_ Ugly Side_

The room was silent, Lauren occasionally looking between Joey and Derek, then to Jane and Alice who were also watching Joey and Derek. Tightening her hand with his, his face softened, he knew she was there on his side no matter what. Looking over to Alice, Lauren watched as she paled, like she knew Derek's ugly side was about to rear its head, he never really liked Joey and now she knew why. Derek was the first to break the silence in the room, the tension almost unbearable, it made Lauren feel a little sick.

"What are you doing here Jane?" he hissed, his teeth firmly gritted together, his hands balling into fists, his burning eyes darting to Jane who looked rather scared. Joey moved from Laurens side, throwing her a small smile as their hands fell apart, he walked over to Jane, his hand resting on her shoulder for support.

"To see my daughter" she hissed back, finding her voice when Joey came to her side. She would never ask Joey to fight her battles, she protected him from Derek most his life, but right now she needed Joey; he was bigger and stronger than her but most importantly Derek, this not going unnoticed by Derek. "Don't you mean our daughter?" a smirk crossing his face. "Only when it suits you" Jane snapped back. She had raised Alice most her life, Derek only stuck around for a few years after being caught battering Jane, he was vile, everyone knew it.

Derek moved from the doorway, sitting down on the couch next to Alice, Lauren shifting over until she sat on the chair arm, this was the most uncomfortable situation she had ever been in. "Why are you here Lauren? Usually in the Vic by now" he smirked, Lauren giving him daggers, right then and there she could of lunged for his throat, but instead she sat calmly and replied Lauren style, "And your usually half way through your 10th pork pie and it aint even lunch" her tone poisonous, her reply receiving sniggers from Joey and Jane, a hint of pride washed through Joeys eyes.

Derek turned his attention to Joey, he knew who he was instantly, he and Alice looked so similar, and they could be passed for twins, except Joey looked a little older. Joey flashed him his signature smirk, the one he saved for people he clearly hated. "And what can I do for you son?" Derek hissing the word son, "I'm not your son" Joey replied his teeth clenched, now it was out in the open he wanted never to be called his son again, the man repulsed him thoroughly. Derek's eyes burned, glancing to Alice, she nodded her head to signal she knew the truth. "You told her?" his voice raised, standing up he glared at Jane, Joey flinched next to her seeing the anger in his eyes.

"She had to know" Jane replied her voice a whisper, she had seen this side to Derek many times. "WHY?" he screamed, Alice tugging on his arm. "Because these two are together" Alice spat back, pointing to Lauren and Joey, watching the disgust in his eyes, before he sniggered. "You never fail to disappoint me Joseph, can't find a girl so settle for your slut of a cousin" the laughter in his voice evident. "Don't you ever say that again" Joey was now stood facing Derek, his hands had fisted, he glanced at Lauren who smiled, she had been called worse before. "And we aren't cousins, because luckily I'M NOT YOUR SON" Derek let out a little laugh, before lunging forward. His hand grasping onto Joey's neck, little did he realise how strong Joey was, pushing his back into the wall, Joey threw a punch into his face, knocking Derek to the fall. Whilst the fight broke out, Lauren had held onto Alice, who had tried to step in between the men, Jane had tried pulling Joey from Derek, knowing years of neglect and anger would force Joey to beat Derek to a pulp. Lauren pulled out her mobile, ringing the one person who knew would help. Phoning Uncle Jack, Lauren didn't need to hesitate, she was close with her Uncle, she knew for sure her dad would have filled him in on everything.

"Uncle Jack, its Lauren, Joey and Derek are fighting I need your help" her voice whimpering a little, the fear that Joey would get hurt taking over.

"Where are you Lo?" Jack replied, rushing from his apartment, Lauren seeing him threw the curtains.

"Number 23, quick" Lauren closed her phone, reaching again for Alice who once more went to intervene.

Seconds later, Jack burst through the door with Max in toe. Jack grabbed hold of Joey yanking him from his eldest brother, who threw one final punch at Joey hitting his face, Lauren and Jane both released a scream, as Jack threw Joey into Laurens arms, as he needed to help Max restrain Derek. Lauren brushed her fingers over Joeys face, his eyes were still alight with anger, but it soon faded as they locked with Laurens, her own fear replacing his anger. "I'm sorry" he whispered a little ashamed it got so heated. "It was kind of hot" she giggled into his ear, seeing him smirk.

"Now you know what your dads really like Alice" Jane spat, grabbing her bag and fleeing the house, she had seen enough of Derek for one day, her daughter still saw him as some sort of saint. Joey quickly kissed Laurens cheek, rushing after his mum, she needed him more than Lauren did right now.

"This is your entire fault Lauren" Alice screeched into her cousin's face, Lauren flinching at Alice's anger, she for sure had Derek's temper. "No it's yours Alice, your so naive, wrapped in cotton wool that everyone is trying to protect you, when Joey finally finds happiness and for him to have it has to share a little news, poor little Alice no longer has the perfect world" Lauren took a deep breath, steadying her emotions, for once someone was speaking up for Joey. "I would think long and hard about everything Alice, because you might just lose your brother" Lauren spat, pushing past Alice and out the door.

Standing outside number 23, she noticed Joey's car gone, he had obviously taken Jane home, seeing Derek would cause her more pain than anyone would ever know. Taking a second to think over what just happened, her Uncle insulting her, Alice screaming at her, Joey and Derek beating the life from one and other. So much had happened because she loved Joey and he loved her? Was it all really worth it? So much anger and pain so the two could be together, taking a deep breath she headed home needing some peace and space.


	18. Chapter 18

_The calm, after the storm_

Lauren lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling, so much had happened within the past 48 hours. So many emotions had been touched, it was hard to comprehend. She had thought about ringing Joey so many times, but needed space and time with his mum. Facing Derek after so many years would have been hard for Jane. Sighing she dragged herself from bed, wrapping her small frame in one of her large jumpers that tended to drown her body.

"Lauren, dinner" Tanya called up the stairs, dreading the idea of a family dinner, Joey and herself being the topic of conversation after today, she decided to front it, it was better for it to be out in the open, this family had too many secrets as it was. Shifting into the dining room, she watched as all their eyes looked at her before regaining their expression.

"So today was eventful" Tanya started, picking some food up on her fork, waiting for Laurens response. Rolling her eyes, Lauren took a mouthful, "Yup" she replied simply.

"Have you spoke to Joey?" Max was the next to ask, he generally liked Joey, he seemed like a decent man, he loved Lauren there was no doubt about it and he knew how much his brother enjoyed winding people up. "Nope, he will be with his mum, it's been a tough day" she replied, not looking up from her food. She understood that Jane needed Joey, sometimes Lauren wanted to be selfish with him and have him all to herself, and she would spend every minute with him if she could.

"That's nice that he's looking after her" Tanya smiled, Joey had a good heart, it was an instant feeling when he came over the night before worried about Lauren, not afraid to explain who he was and how much he loved her. "Yeah she needs him right now, Derek was vile" Lauren spat, thinking of how he acted around them today, his words still stung a little, she had been called worse but from family it was hard to hear, just like when Alice shouted at her.

"Did he say anything to you?" Max enquired, placing his knife and fork down, looking intently at his daughter. "Yeah, apparently I'm a slut" she stated, Max's facing dropping with disgust at his brothers words to his eldest daughter. Tanya gasped before the anger rose within her. "That's it, I'm going over there" both her parents stood up, Lauren rushed to the living room door shutting it. "Please don't you will just make it worse than it already is" she pleaded, ushering Max and Tanya to sit back down.

"Don't pay any attention to what he says darling, he's a bitter man, jealous of what you have with Joey" Tanya replied, squeezing Lauren's hand reassuringly. The dinner carried on relatively peacefully, Abi exchanging her day's events as they talked for once as a proper family. The doorbell rang, Abi got up from her seat hoping it would be jay, opening the door she guessed exactly who the stranger was before her. "You must be Joey?" raising her eyebrow at the man before her. "And you must be Abi, nice to meet you" holding his hand out to shake hers. "You better come through" she held open the door, Joey closing it behind him following Abi through to the living room.

"Lo it's your boyfriend" Abi pointed to Lauren who was slouched on the couch, her feet slung across the end of the sofa, Joey couldn't help but chuckle as she remained engrossed in her programme. "Oi you" he nudged her, Lauren breaking the contact with the tele. "Hey" she smiled, lifting up her legs, Joey sliding underneath pulling her legs back down on top of hers. "Hi Max, Tanya" he called through, her parents washing up the dinner plates. "Want a tea Joey?" Tanya replied, popping her head through the door. "That would be great thanks" he said, watching as she disappeared leaving the young couple to talk.

"Once again I've been worried about you" he murmured softly, his fingers trailing up and down her legs. "Why I'm fine" she smiled, her focus going back to the tele, she didn't want him to see that today got to her, it was Joey that got hurt, not her she felt selfish feeling this way.

"Hey whats wrong?" he pulled her upright, Lauren now sitting now his lap, her forehead resting against his, her breathing shallow as she tried to push back the tears that had been put on hold all day.

"Alice said it was my fault" she whispered, feeling Joey brush a piece of hair away from her face, his lips pressing against her cheek. "Is it my fault?" her voice faltering on the last word.

"Not in the slightest baby, you've done nothing wrong, if anything its mine and mums fault for not telling her sooner, she's just blaming you because it happened to have come out because I love you and want to be with you" he replied, pressing soft kisses onto her face feeling Lauren relax a little.

"I love you too, I just can't help feeling that we've hurt her because were too selfish that we want to be together" being honest was the right thing to do right now, he needed to know how she was feeling..

"It's not selfish that we fell in love Lauren, she's being selfish that she can't see I'm happy, that you make me happy" his lips meeting hers placing a light kiss to her plump lips. Feeling her smile against his.

"You make me happy too" she smiled, seeing Tanya leaning against the doorframe with Joey's tea smiling ear to ear, this is the first time in years Lauren had said she was happy and it was all down to Joey.

"Here you go Joey" she smiled, handing Joey his tea, Lauren blushing and leaning against his chest. "We're going to bed, your welcome to stay Joey, Abi has just gone to Jay's tonight" Tanya replied, closing the door quietly behind her.

Lauren and Joey sat in peace for the first time today, just enjoying each other's company, no drama, no fights just the two of them, how they wanted it to be since they got back. "Are you going to speak to Alice?" Lauren murmured, feeling a little sleepier now as the day drew to an end.

"No, I'm going to let her come to me when she is ready, then we can talk" he replied, Alice had pushed him to far this time, he would usually roll over and forgive her, but Lauren was the most important person in his life now and she had hurt her, it would take a lot for him to forgive her.

"Probably best, what about Derek?" she asked, turning to face him. "Nothing, he's nothing to me, I will just ignore him if I ever see him again" his replies mature. "That's good, if you did speak to him he might just call you a slut too" she giggled, laughing for the first time that day, she could laugh at his comment now because like Joey said he's nothing, he doesn't know Lauren at all.

"Its nice to see you laugh babe" his lips brushing against her ear, "It's nice to laugh" she smiled, she could see her life being full of laughter and happiness as long as Joey was there. "Bed?" she quizzed, stepping up from his lap holding her hand out to him as she led the way upstairs.

Undressing from her clothes she slipped on a large top, climbing into bed, Joey following behind her in his boxers. Pulling her close into his chest he felt the warmth from her body radiate against him. He would never get bored of this feeling of his life completion now she was a part of it. He wanted each day to wake up to this beauty, share the precious moments with her and only her.

This was his future now.

_Last chapter for tonight, bit of a fluffy one it was needed after the tension in the last! This story will be wrapping up soon unfortunately but fear not I shall be back with another story, its becoming an obsession writing about Joey and Lauren! xx_


	19. Looking Ahead

_ Looking Ahead_

Rolling over early the next day, Joey watched a peaceful Lauren sleeping. Her hair sprawled out across her face, one leg hitched up around his waist, her fingers laid across his hair. What struck him the most was the small that was stuck on her face; even while she was sleeping she was still breathtakingly beautiful. Her small chest rose and fell gently as she continued sleeping, Joey's fingers trailing slowly up and down her leg.

He couldn't help but finally feel relaxed for the first time in days, he was with the one he loved, the only person he wanted to be with. Letting her gently paced breathing settle him once more, Joey drifted off to sleep.

_Their wedding was small and quaint, Laurens dress beyond gorgeous, tight that it clung to her slender figure but so simply it matched her beauty. The small church service gathered close family and friends, who saw the love between the pair right from the beginning. Taking her hand in his, they exited the church as man and wife; this is where they belonged together forever._

_"You look gorgeous Mrs Branning" Joey smirked, holding her against his body, his hands never letting go of his beauty._

_"You look handsome" she whispered, her cheeks flashing the gorgeous pink colour that awoke something inside of Joey. Kissing her cheek softly, he led her into their reception, greeted by more friends who gathered to celebrate. The first dance was a magical moment for both, Joeys arms wrapped around her waist, their bodies touching, foreheads rested against one and others. Swaying slowly to the music that was almost invisible as they focused on one and other nobody else was there in that moment._

_"It's me and you now baby" his voice hushed only Lauren could hear, her fingers playing with his hair, "It's always been me and you, it always will be" she replied, her lips brushing gently against his, locking lightly as they moulded together. Hearing the cheers and claps from their guest broke them apart, as Lauren pulled Max onto the dance floor, Joey finding Jane and doing the same._

_"She's your other half Joe" Jane smiled, looking over to the girl who captured her sons heart and soul, she knew from the moment they met, that they would be together, they were perfect halves, now a whole._

_"She's my soul mate mum" he replied, both now watching as Lauren and Max danced awkwardly together, neither particular good but could laugh at the fact she got her two left feet from him. Looking back at his mother, who provided the world of support and love, he couldn't help but think she was the reason he was the person he had become, she had been an excellent role model, something he would pass onto their children. ..._

_"I'm pregnant" she squealed, throwing herself at Joey, him catching her effortlessly, spinning her around this was the moment they had both waited for, a baby made by both of them, and equally mix of Joey and Lauren._

_Laurens bump gradually grew bigger until she almost looked as if she was carrying two. Joey tentatively rubber her tummy, feeling their baby kicking back in response to its fathers touch. Joey vowed to be a better father than Derek and certainly his real father who he never met in his life, his mother providing him everything he needed. Lauren looked as beautiful pregnant as she did before, her skin glowed more, she occasionally faced hormones and mood swings but generally had a happy pregnancy, the pair doing it together, sharing each experience._

_Screaming she gushed, sweat beading from her hair line, Joey staying by her side, holding onto her had tightly as he tried to relieve the pain she was occurring during labour. "One last push Lauren" the midwife called, Lauren steadying her breathing before pushing hard, feeling the baby release from her body, crying out with relief, she glanced to Joey, who had tears rolling down his cheeks with pride, the sound of their child crying, broke their stare as the midwife handed them a gorgeous little girl. A full head of hair, big brown orbs that would break many hearts. Her nose was a spitting image of Joeys, but her face mimicked Laurens, she was the exact half of them. "What's her name?" the midwife quizzed, looking at the new parents and their little girl. "Summer Branning" Lauren smiled, she and Joey decided on the name Summer, sending memories back to when they first laid eyes on each other that first summer._

_"DAAADD" screamed a 4 year old Summer, finding that screaming tended to get her own way especially with her dad. "Jeezh Sum, what's the noise about?" Joey walked into his little girl's room, picking her up into his strong arms, Summer wriggling to get comfy. Holding her close to him, he wandered through their house, finding Lauren in the living room with 6 month old Louis, Lauren lying next to her son, his tiny finger wrapped around hers. "There's my girl" Lauren smiled brightly at Summer, who jumped down from Joeys arms, Lying down next to her mother and little brother. Sitting on the couch, Joey watched in awe at his family, his beautiful wife, the love of his life, his two gorgeous children who were his heartbeat. Sighing he couldn't imagine is life to be any different, this was how it was meant to be._

"Joey" Lauren whispered into his ear, stirring him from his sleep, wiping his eyes he saw Lauren's head above his, her body on top of his. "What were you dreaming about? You were smiling" she giggled kissing his lips softly as Joey realised he had been dreaming.

"Us" he replied, snuggling close to his girl, who seemed content with his answer. He didn't want to freak her out by saying he dreamed of the next 5 years of their lives.

"Do you have to work today?" she mumbled, still sleepy, Lauren was far from being a morning person, but waking up with Joey eased the hatred for it. "Nope, day off baby, so I get to spend it with you" he smiled, seeing her face light up with joy. "Can we go to the beach?" she smiled, it was nearing the end of the summer, wanting to enjoy the last of the hot weather the beach seemed like the best way.

"The beach reminds me of you, so yeah sounds great" he replied, kissing the top of her head, hearing her squeal a little with excitement.

"That's because we met on a beach, you're mates football hit me" she smirked, remembering that day so clearly as if it happened yesterday. "Ah well actually, I have a little confession, I kicked the ball deliberately at you" he watched as her mouth fell open, slapping his chest playfully. "Joey!" she exclaimed laughing at him as he now blushed with embarrassment. "What, I wanted to speak to you, it was the only way" he smirked, he felt so silly for doing it, but he needed to know the gorgeous girl who claimed his heart instantly. A peaceful silence clouded the room as they reminisced about that day, the day their lives changed forever.

The best day of their lives.


	20. Lets fast forward

_Sorry guys for the lack of updates, I've been really ill with tonsillitis, still are but I wanted to update :) Enjoy:) _

_Lets fast forward_

After Joey's rather reality dream, he knew that each day he wanted to be near or with Lauren as much as he could. Life wasn't for taking a back seat if he wanted her around him he needed to be drastic, you only have one life.

"Move in with you?" Lauren exclaimed, her mouth dropping open. Jumping up from the couch she paced her family living room, Joey's eyes never leaving her as he engaged her reaction. 1 she was scared it was written in her eyes clear a day, it was a huge commitment for sure something she never did, she never committed, 2 excitement the prospect of living with Joey made her more than excited and 3 worry, the worry of breaking it to her parents. Sure they loved Joey he had become a vital part of the family, providing stability for Lauren when she needed it, but how would they take their daughter moving in with her boyfriend she had only been with for a few months.

"Well?" Joey pushed, Lauren still hadn't spoken for about 2 minutes, now he began to worry he had pushed her too early that she would flee before giving an answer. "I just didn't expect it" she replied, sitting down next to him, Joey clutching her hands within his, "Babe you practically live there anyways you spend 4 nights of the week at mine" he smiled, it was true Lauren stayed often at Joeys, feeling as if it was a home from home. She even had a toothbrush there in the pot next to Joey's, she often left clothes in his bedroom, even her comfy slippers had made an appearance in his apartment, how they got there he didn't know, but he didn't care either the more stuff that appeared in his apartment the more she seemed there when she wasn't.

"I know, its just such a big thing, you think were ready?" the fear of losing Joey pulsating through her body, would he regret it once he lives it. "Baby we were ready right from the beginning, it's me and you always" kissing her soft cheek that flushed pink at his sentiment.

"Okay, I'll move in" she smiled brightly, Joey grasping her into a tight hug he couldn't stop grinning, living with Lauren would be the best thing, waking up to her every morning would never get tiring or boring, she was a constant challenge and brought new things to their relationship daily.

"You do realise I'm a nightmare" she giggled, burying her head into the crook of his neck, feeling him chuckle at her comment. "I'll just have to train you better" he smirked hearing her gasp mockingly. "No one trains Lauren Branning, I am one of a kind" she replied almost a statement. It was true Lauren was one in a million and Joey had been fortunate enough to have her all to himself.

"Right I've gotta go to work, you tell your parents and getting back I'll be back tonight roomie" kissing her lips softly Lauren responding, she would never get enough of his kisses, each one cried out how much he loved her, it took her breath away. Leaving Lauren reluctantly Joey made his way back to work, the excitement of picking Lauren up later taking over him. Secretly he knew she would say yes, she always moaned when she had to go home, now they had a home together, a start of something new.

Lauren made her way over to the salon to speak to Tanya, winning over her mother would be easier than her dad, he always got overprotective when he wanted, in many ways he reminded her of Joey in the sense he was always in protection mode. "Mum" Lauren called entering Booty's, smiling to the new receptionist and heading upstairs. "In here Lo" Tanya replied, the door opening as Lauren wandered through. "What's up darling?" Tanya smiled, putting down her pen from the paperwork and smiling at her daughter, who always seemed to be glowing these days Joey had the best effect on her, she rarely drank and when she did it was modestly, her general attitude on life was brighter she was a happier young women.

"I have some news" Lauren started, sitting down next to Tanya, who had suddenly paled. "Oh god your pregnant aren't you" Tanya stated, looking at Lauren who burst out laughing, "No mum for god sake" she chuckled, the colour returning to her mother's face rapidly. "I'm moving in with Joey" she smiled brightly, Tanya sighed with relief, before grabbing her eldest into a hug, "That's great news babe" she whispered, so proud of her daughter. "So you don't mind?" Lauren seemed a little worried about her mother's response; she expected the concerned look before the 'you're too young' talk. "Not at all, I love Joey he will look after you" she smiled, kissing the top of Laurens head. "I'll let your dad know, you better go pack" picking up her phone and keys, following Lauren down the stairs of Booty.

Lauren began placing her things into suitcases and boxes, she had much more stuff than she even realised. After folding her clothes up and leaving her wardrobe empty she began on the belongings under the bed. Pulling out a long box, she began sorting through old memories. Old school books and pictures, drawings and diaries, she couldn't help herself becoming teary. Her whole life in pictures and books before her when times were darker and she knew no better, now she was starting again happiness being something she felt each day thanks to Joey. 4 hours later Lauren found herself standing on the empty side of her shared room with Abi. Her whole life now packed within a few boxes and a suitcase, this was her chance to start again and she was grabbing it with both hands.

The clock struck 7, Joey pulled up outside number 5, loading Laurens belongings into his car. "Look after her Joe" Max held out his hand, Joey shaking it firmly. The two had become close over the past 2 months, the events with Derek working in Joey's favour to be welcomed into the family, Derek finding himself further on the outskirts. "I promise" Joey flashed his favourite smiled, hugging Tanya and leaving Lauren to say goodbye; although she would see them often she knew it would be different with her parents every day. Number 5 held so many memories for Lauren, mostly bad but that's what made her a stronger person, sometimes she fell short the times she looked back upon embarrassed her, but she was different now thanks to Joey.

"See you Sunday darling" Tanya held her eldest close, they had already arranged Sunday dinner for the family, Joey and Lauren putting in an appearance to please Tanya and Max. "See you" Lauren smiled, heading down the steps to Joeys car, climbing in she waved to her parents before they disappeared from sight.

Unloading Laurens belongings from the car into the apartment the pair settled down in front of the TV finally relaxing after a hectic day. "I can't believe I live here" she giggled, her fingers tracing patterns on her bare chest her head resting above his heart the beats pulsing through her ears.

"I can, I knew it was going to happen" he smirked proudly, Lauren rolling her eyes at him, sometimes he was so self-asserted but that's what she loved about him. "Want some food?" Lauren quizzed sliding from his grip, her framed just covered with her dressing gown as she worked around the kitchen. Joey followed her, his arms wrapping around her waist, his head resting on her shoulder.

"I want you" his voice husky, sending shivers down her spine. Flipping her to face him, his strong arms lifted her easily onto the work top, his fingers making light work of the knot on her dressing gown. Nuzzling his head into her neck he sucked on her sweet spot, Lauren releasing groans of pleasure.

Brushing the gown from her shoulders, leaving her naked, Joey pushed down his trackie bottoms, their lips meeting hastily, as he connected their bodies swiftly, Laurens head tipping back automatically as he thrust deeper into his girlfriend, each moan of satisfaction sent him to heaven and back, her legs wrapped firmly around his waist as their peaks neared, Lauren breathing heavily as she felt Joey go over the edge, her orgasm rushing through her body seconds later.

"Love being your roommate" she smirked, wrapping her dressing gown back around her, seeing Joey running his fingers through his messy after sex hair as he slouched back down on the couch, Lauren joining him. This was what it was going to be like, the two of them their own space, just being together.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I should be back tomorrow if I feel better x_


	21. The Next Chapter

_This unfortunately is the last chapter of 'No Limits' BUTTT I will be writing a sequel to it, I've had an idea rattling around in my head for ages and it follows on from the end of this chapter, although you may kill me for how I've left this one :)... Thank you all for the reviews they have been lovely I hope you like the sequel just as much!_

_The Next Chapter_

Lauren had been living with Joey for almost a month now, their relationship going from strength to strength as they learnt to live with each other, the thrill of waking up next to one and other was overwhelming. Lauren didn't think she would ever be this happy. Happiness hadn't been on the cards for her often, but a twist of fate she now found herself living it each and every day with the one she loved. Like any couple, they argued over the little things but it gave the enjoyment of makeup sex, much to Joey's delight, sometimes he wound Lauren up deliberately just so he could make it up to her. A feisty Lauren challenged him in more ways he would ever know. Lauren played Joey at his own game too; sometimes he was just as easy to wind up, his eagerness for a tidy home being the tipping point.

Walking into the living room, he noted some of Laurens underwear across the floor, a few tops and some of her art work. Having only tided up yesterday Joey felt himself getting slightly frustrated.

"Lo, babe come on it's a mess in here" he called out, hanging up his coat on the hook, dropping his bag down. His fingers running through his hair, he hated mess.

"Oh shut up, it's not that bad I'll tidy tomorrow" she shrugged, strutting through to the kitchen. He watched as she got the orange from the fridge poured herself a drink, then left the carton on the side. Raising his eyebrow, Lauren caught his look. "What now?" crossing her arms as he gave her that look.

"Did your mum never teach you to put things back where they belong?" pointing towards the carton of orange juice. Tell you what Joe, you practically act like my mum", rolling her eyes inwardly she shuffled into the kitchen picking up the carton with force opening the lid she then placed it to her mouth drinking it straight from the bottle, something Joey hated.

"Now why did you do that?" crossing his arms as he became a little annoyed at her. "Because I can" she smirked, chucking the empty carton into the bin. "You are so annoying" he huffed, Lauren walking over to him, uncrossing his arms from his chest.

"You're so sexy when your angry" she smirked, his fingers running down the front of his shirt, the muscles beneath tensing at her touch. "And your terrible frustrating when you don't do what your told" he replied, Lauren slapping his chest, "No one tells me what to do" her voice stating it firmly.

"Except me" he whispered into her ear, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder "Put me down Joey" she cried, slapping his bum as he strode toward the bedroom and into the bathroom. "Sorry can't quite hear you" he replied, chuckling at Laurens protests, placing her down into the shower unit he switched on the shower, the water covering Lauren head to toe.

"JOEY" she shrieked, moving the wet hair way from her face, her clothes clinging to her wet body.

"Sorry but you had it coming" he smirked, Lauren lunging forwards grabbing him by his lapels on his jacket, throwing him under the water with her. "Payback is a bitch" she giggled, stripping herself from her clothing, Joeys eyes burning down her wet body, her naked frame oozed goddess as the water cascaded over her, she knew she had him in that moment. Shrugging off his clothing within record timing, Joey took control of the situation, slamming her into the wall of the shower, her legs tightening around his waist expertly. Gasping naturally as he filled her completely, her nails digging into his chiselled back. Joey released a low tone growl into her neck, his teeth nipping at the skin, he would never get enough of this feeling with Lauren, their bodies connected perfectly, he had never experienced this sensation with anyone else.

"I hate you sometimes" she murmured jokingly, as he continued to thrust deeper into her, feeling her small body whimper against his. "Your such a brat" he growled back, his hips moving faster against her, an overwhelming feeling rushed through his body as he hit his peak, his head resting in the crook of her neck, Lauren screaming his name passionately. Dropping her down onto her feet, she couldn't help but smile. "Doesn't mean you won, your just irresistible when you feisty" he commented, rubbing shower gel over her body. "I always win baby" she smirked, kissing his swollen lips softly as they continued to shower.

Settling down in bed later that evening, Joey reading a book, Lauren lying across his chest listening to her iPod. Pausing it she glanced up at him, a fleeting thought crossing her mind. "Have you heard from Al recently?" she questioned, Joey looking away from his book. Since the whole revelation, Alice had worked hard to mend her relationship with Joey and Lauren, seeing her behaviour was out of control that week, but she also learnt some home truths about Derek, his darker side revealing itself to her, forcing her to move in with Max and Tanya. Derek was completely alienated.

"Yeah she's doing well, Derek keeps bugging her but she's coping" he smiled, happy his relationship with his sister had mended.

"Derek will get the message soon" Lauren replied, not sure she believed her own words; her Uncle could be very persistent and persuasive when he wanted to be. "Apparently Uncle Jack said he's been doing the dodgy deals again" a look of disgust sweeping her face. Everyone knew Derek had a dark side, he had been involved with some dark things in his past, he could never let go of it though. The thrill of being involved in dodgy deals all drew him back in. He loved the power from it, a small team of low lives doing all the dirty work whilst he racked in the profits.

"It doesn't surprise me, glad Alice is well away" happy his sister finally saw Derek for who he really was. Although it worried him that he never made contact with Joey since, not even a threat, he expected it after destroying the relationship between him and Alice but nothing.

"Has she thought anymore about that job offer in America?" Lauren questioned, she was proud of how far Alice had come, she had applied for jobs abroad hoping for a new start away from Derek, a chance to be herself and not to be overshadowed by that man anymore. "I think she might take it, she deserves happiness" he smiled, his little sister finally standing on her own two feet. "Derek won't be pleased" Lauren smirked, imagining the look on her Uncles face if Alice took the job, he would no longer have control over her anymore. "Exactly" Joey chuckled, placing his book down on the bedside table, switching off the lamp and snuggling closer to Lauren. "We're all rid of him" he murmured, pulling his girlfriend into his chest, sleep setting in.

_"The lights just switched off" the voice echoed, the chill of the night catching his throat._

_"Once we know their patterns, that's when we will strike" the deep voice on the other end replied._

_"Yes boss" ending the call, his eyes darted up to the tall building, reaching into his pocket he glanced down at the black gun, loaded and ready._


End file.
